Regret, or just Pain?
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Ian Kabra was fine, he was fine with his life after she left him. But why did she return? Why did she just have to pierce the spear in his heart when he already was broken? [AU completely] Please do review.( STORY COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **So guys, I'm back with a new story! And guess what, this is a multi-chaptered story, maybe ten or five. I'm terribly sorry, something happened to my computer and all my other 39 clues stories had been gone. I wish I could bring them back though. This is my first time writing Amian Multi-chapter, I do hope you would like is as I have tried my best to make the characters not OOC.**_

 _ **Reviews are appreciated, I would be able to write on if I knew if someone liked the story or not.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Regret, or just Pain?**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Ian, you wouldn't believe who I just met!" his sister, Natalie Kabra exclaimed.

He gave a faraway smile, making his sister frown. "Don't smile if you don't feel like, "she said, sighing.

He chuckled, but his eyes turned dark, "Ian, it's almost two years, get over her already." his sister said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and led her to the car. They had gone out to eat some ice cream in celebration of him hitting a billion customers.

He should feel happy, but he was empty from inside, like someone had snatched his heart right under his nose. Unfortunately, that was the fact.

He didn't expect it to hurt so much.

"I didn't think I would run into you guys here." a woman with straight brown hair came towards them, laughing. Ian smiled politely, "Hello, Julie, Fancy running into you here." he said with a tease. She blushed, thinking maybe he did see her.

"I was just buying some dessert down the street, didn't expect you though. Although it is really nice since you don't usually talk to me in between work, so now won't be a problem, right?" she challenged him to deny.

Natalie watched her brother, wishing he would fall for her Julie Myers. But he…. well he was just hung up on his first love.

"I'm sorry, I have to attend this engagement that my sister so fabulously forced me to agree upon. I'm afraid we might not stay here any longer. I apologize deeply." he said with a tiny sad smile.

She waved it off, although feeling disappointed that he would deny her.

He was left with her walking away, painfully reminding him of her, his heart desperately wishing she was here.

He shook his head, he had to forget her, or else he would never be able to live on.

"I know what day it is, brother. Why won't you tell me what happened? It's two years now, already." his sister mumbled beside him as they walked to their car. It was the day she walked out of his life.

He didn't reply, as he sat inside his car and gripped the staring wheel.

"You wouldn't understand, Natalie." he muttered before driving off.

xxx

"Hey, Amy!" came the voice from the party. She turned and gave her French friend a friendly wave.

"Hi, Lucy. Didn't expect you to come." she said with a laugh. Her friend raised her eyebrows. "I should ask you that. You aren't party girl. Tell me, what has made you so." she asked.

She sighed, looking at the glass of punch in her hand.

"Admit it, you want to go back home."

Amy laughed, "Of course I would want to. This crowd is making uncomfortable."

Lucy was not smiling like she usually would. "I don't mean the house you are renting in, Amy. I mean Boston." she emphasized.

Amy's eyes fell down, guilty that her friend had noticed her inability to settle down.

"I'm not feeling sad, I knew you didn't belong here." her friend said leading her into the balcony to have a more private conversation.

Amy flashed a sad smile, "You don't know, Lucy. I can't go back. The reason I came here is still there." she murmured.

"The Amy I know wouldn't run away like this. I never thought a noteworthy detective would run away from her fears like that. That isn't very courageous." Lucy chided. Amy chuckled, guilt coursing through her veins.

She sighed, looking at her phone. "So, your boss from there did call you." she said in an affirmative.

Amy gave her a pointed look, frowning. "How did you…don't tell. Lucy, did you call Mr. William McIntyre and asked him to take me back?" she asked with a curious yet cautious look.

Lucy gave her a shrug. "No, I didn't. In fact, he had asked me your number since you changed it two years ago."

Amy sighed, already deciding that going back for just a month wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, Lucy. You talked me into it." she finally gave up.

xxx

Natalie was scowling, "How dare he ask us, the top detectives to pick his guest up?" she grumbled, crossing her arms. Although she was just twenty-two, and he was twenty-four, she still acted like her spoilt self sometimes even though she could be a caring sister most of the time.

He chuckled, "We haven't met this person and you are already planning to kill him." Natalie realized that and made a face.

"Maybe it's someone really important, why would he want only us to pick up?" he said, assuring his sister.

"Because we are the only detectives in town?" she said sarcastically.

Just then a few flight attendants walked out smiling at someone behind them.

He curiously looked on, for the first in time two years.

His heart nearly stopped, the world seemed to stop spinning all of a sudden.

She walked with such grace, her open wavy red hair elegantly tussled behind and her eyes hidden behind a large eyeglass.

She was apologizing at the flight attendants as she came out in the empty lobby of the isolated side of the airport.

She stopped short as she realized that she was being watched. She turned her head and met his amber eyes, her heart dropping.

Oh, why did he have to come to pick her up out of all the people?

xxx

Natalie excused herself as soon as they were left alone. She didn't know if it was the tension coming from Ian or from her. Somehow, she seemed so familiar, she couldn't put a finger to it.

On the other hand, he watched her tremble slightly even though it was barely seen. She truly did turn into a more beautiful woman, her face seemed even more angular and her body even more curvy. He stepped closer and slowly removed the eyeglasses from her eyes. Those eyes that seemed to haunt him day and night, stared back at him; uncertain.

He clenched his hand, his anger returning full force.

"Why are you here." he growled, making pain flash in her eyes. She composed herself and stared at with a stoic expression.

"Mr. McIntyre called me." she said calmly. He knew he was being irrational, but being around her threw him off guard.

"I don't know why you are here, but if you are smart, you will board the next flight that came and go back to where ever you came from." he said.

Something flashed in her eyes, he thought he saw the same timid woman he worked with.

"I-I-I" she stuttered as he turned on his heel and left her,

not caring that he was supposed to pick her up.

Not caring that she was hurt.

Not caring that the ache in his heart was more.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I may be late in posting the next chapter, because I am also studying for my boards as well(Wish me luck) and also because I am a very lazy person.**_

 ** _So guys, I can't wait to read what you all have to say!_**

 ** _Good bye (Hopefully meet next chapter!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **So to say the least, I was super happy when I saw three reviews. I was ecstatic. Anyway, here is the second chapter, I did say I would sometimes take time, but I figured that maybe writing on would keep writer's blocks away. Like an apple a day keeps the doctor away, lol.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank uou so much for reviewing, and I hope this chapter clears some misunderstabndings that I have clustered up but a few things are still not revealed yet, so that will take time.**_

 _ **Please do review, it means alot to me. Even a word describing the chapter is enough, I would gladly say I will try to put your suggestions into practice if I found any fault in my writing pointed by you guys.**_

 _ **So, Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Natalie kind of expected this from her brother, even though she had hoped he would still be a gentleman and suck up.

Although it was killing her to just destroy the other woman, she knew she had to step aside and let her brother deal with it himself.

As they drove, Natalie observed how Amy sat in the limo opposite to her. Her legs were crossed over each other and her palm was under her chin; a position of pure relaxation. However, her expression said otherwise.

"So, where were you the entire time?" Natalie asked, sucking the anger for some time. Amy looked at her and smiled a little.

"In France. Although I didn't have much to see and all since I was so busy. Anyway, enough about me, how are you?" she asked genuinely with a smile.

Natalie couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for the girl, her eyes were the only thing that betrayed the emotions swirling inside her. "Same old President, although he has cut down the strictness for now surprisingly." she replied.

Amy's eyes widened in surprise, "William McIntyre was not strict? How odd."

William McIntyre was a man known for his uncanny and strict behavior. He was a man who was never seen around except in important parties and really really critical conditions.

Amy Cahill wouldn't say she had ever seen him, but from what she could remember, she was told that he didn't have any hair on top of his head (she would've been amused, but when she heard about him being strict, well she pushed her emotions inside.) and he had brown eyes.

"Did France have this rule to assign partners too?" Natalie asked after a few moments.

Amy paused and smiled, "Yes, I was assigned to Lucy Trevor. She is very lovely, although she does remind me of Dan sometimes." she laughed.

Natalie smiled, at least she wasn't alone like her brother. She frowned at the thought.

"Is it true that Mr. McIntyre changed 'The Clue Hunting' building?" Amy asked, playing with the bracelet in her hand.

"Not really, he did make a few changes but everyone knew for a fact that the building is very dear to him even if he didn't admit it." she replied.

Amy chuckled, "That, is true." she agreed.

Natalie looked out of the window, the building coming in view and reminding her of the first time the trio had met.

" _Hey, Ian! Look your partner is that woman in the corner!" she pointed out to the red head who nervously looked around biting her lip. Natalie was a little disgusted by her sense of fashion._

 _Ian blinked his eyes, and made way to the cute woman looking around the room. She raised her eyes and met his, her breathing shallow due to the intensity they both stared at each other._

 _For the first time, he was curious about a woman who didn't look like she was relieved to work with him. She had this panicked look that made him want to find out and make sure she was feeling comfortable._

" _Hello, Miss." he greeted smoothly, in his British accent._

" _Oh, Hi. Sir, do you know where could I find my partner?" she hesitantly asked him. He had this urge to smirk, but he smiled at her whilst holding the card number in front of her to see._

" _O-oh. I-I-um…. I see." she said pursing her lips. He laughed, "You don't need to feel so nervous, we both are going to solve cases together. Might as well be comfortable. I am Ian Kabra."_

 _She gave him a small smile, still nervous. "M-M-My n-n-name is A-Amy C-Cahill." she stuttered._

 _They both went to the counter and submitted the numbers, with her blushing furiously and him calm and amused. They both were given identical Bluetooth headsets, with a code engraved on top._

" _You both have the same symbol until one of you quits so you will have to give them to change the code." the man on the counter stated._

 _Amy stuttered a thank and followed the ever so elegant Ian._

" _Come on, let's go and take up a case." he told her with a charming smile making her falter._

"Amy? We're here." Natalie's voice broke her from her reverie, making her snap her head out of her window.

"Hm? Oh sorry. I guess I just…never mind." she said before stepping out of the car and gazing at the building, remembering how he treated her to ice cream the first time they met even though she told him she despised him to death.

smiling at the memory, she couldn't believe how close they had gotten.

 _If only…._

She shook her thoughts and went inside the bustling building which had a huge sign with 'The Clue Hunt' written bold. She was proud to say she first started here. Taking a deep breath, she entered the building to continue from where she left, only hoping her partner would be someone else.

xxx

He checked his surroundings, groaning.

Of course, who would think that Ian would be reckless and drive aimlessly with the only woman in his mind.

Definitely, no one. He gripped his steering wheel and stared at the road from where he had been parking.

RING!

Out of all the people, his father the vice president of 'The Clue Hunt' just had to call.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he glowered.

"Ian, calm yourself. I never did anything wrong to you. If it is regarding Amy, it was actually decided by the chairman himself. You should get your act together, she wouldn't be called if something wasn't important." his father replied.

Ian ran his fingers through his hair. "Your partner is no more Natalie, Ian. You are returning to the previous spot that you left two years ago."

"Why can't you just change Amy to someone else? I am sure there would be million who would love to be her partner." he muttered closing his eyes.

"This isn't about you, Ian. Even though you are now running a separate business, you still have a spot in the agency. You can't retire unless you have a genuine reason to."

Of course, Ian knew that and he regretted following his father's footsteps.

" _You have such beautiful eyes," he said, as they sat on the benches._

 _She shot him a glare even though she was still not comfortable around him._

" _D-don't f-flatt-tter me. I s-still h-hate y-you." she stuttered, making him amused._

" _We just met, Amy, how can you hate me when we haven't even known each other more than a day?" he said._

 _She shot him a pointed look. "P-please. I-I-I h-have s-seen p-playboys l-like y-you w-who s-say the same thing." she managed to say._

 _He laughed, intuiting a frown. "forgive me if I gave that kind of vibe to you. Do you mind if I treated you for an ice cream as an apology? I insist." he said, as she opened her mouth to refuse._

 _She glared at him as he led her to an ice cream parlor down the street. She begrudgingly told him the ice cream she wanted._

" _Listen Amy, you don't need to feel so inferior. You have eyes that can intimidate and a face that can charm. And I meant it when I said I'm sorry." he said before they sat down on the same benches they had been sitting; brainstorming. He didn't feel like drawing his eyes away when she tried to figure out concentrating very intensely._

 _She really was one cute woman he had ever seen._

"Knock knock." he looked up and smiled. Julie Mayers was bent to his window and he felt like an idiot staring at the steering whel for a long time.

"Good morning, Julie. I didn't expect you to be here." he said, a little disappointed that it wasn't _her_.

He pushed thoughts of her in the back of his mind as Julie crossed her arms over one another and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you, by any chance, stalking me, MR Kabra?" she asked, a glint in her eyes. He chuckled.

"I was just heading back to headquarters, although seeing you here, means I am too far." he admitted.

She quietly slipped in the shotgun seat and looked into his amber eyes, the urge to trace her finger over his jaw line was too strong. He was the reason she joined after all.

"Why not stay here for a minute or two for coffee?" she asked. He glanced at his wristwatch and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I have to be at work soon. And thank you for remidning me. You always know how to cheer meup." he said.

She sucked her breathe, this was the first time she had seen him liekt his, his guard down and no more extreme gentlemanliness.

Maybe she was making progress, maybe he was falling for her. So taking a chance, she leaned in; closing her eyes.

RING! They both jumped, she back to her place blusing and not meeting his eyes. "I'll be going then." she muttered as her phone rang.

"But you have to make it up to me, remember?"

He laughed, as he remembered how their dinner date got canceled because he was called urgently.

"Of course, today lunch at eleven. Is that fine?" he asked. She agreed and stepped back as he drove away.

He needed to focus before he lost his composure completely.

xxx

"What a lovely lady, may I have the honor to know your name?" a man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes stepped in front of her as she waited for her number.

She blushed slightly, giving him a teasing smile. "Quite a charmer, aren't you? I'm Amy Cahill." she said and he laughed.

"You caught me. But it's true, you are beautiful. You can call me Mikey. Only those who are close to me do, and those who are not; well they call me Mike Ollistair." he said with a slight bow.

She chuckled, "Now I know for a fact that you are a big flirt." she said, and he made an expression that meant, 'You caught me'

"What brings you here? I know I have never seen you before." he said.

"AMY!" a loud scream pierced through the hubbub of people, and amy rolled her eyes. Her one and only dramatic brother.

She whirled around and smiled at him, glad to know that at least one person was glad to see her around.

"Dan! How nice to see you." she exclaimed, Mike feeling slightly dumbfounded. She shot Dan a smile and then turned to Mike.

"This is my brother, I'm sure you both know each other." she said, reintroducing. Mike's discomfort vanished and he grinned. Dan's eyes narrowed.

"You are definitely not hitting on my sister." he declared, making sure he was between the two people. Mike's eyes were now sad, his actions dramatic.

"I only thought I would treat her for lunch as a come back celebration." he muttered, playing with his fingers.

Amy shot Dan a glare and smiled at Mike. "Sure, but after I get on the case." she said quickly. "and when I find my partner." she quickly added.

Her name was called and she excused herself frim the two men, one who felt like he was in heaven and the other who glared at him like he murdered his mother.

Amy took the headset and almost faltered, loking at the code.

" _Pormise me. Promise me that you will never remove this headset until you retire and complete the mission. Promise me." his serious voice compelled her from being sarcastic as they sat in the infirmary, both injured badly. But Amy was more injured than him._

" _I-I-I p-promise." she announced, as he squeezed her hand and looked at her tenderly._

" _You are truly a gem, love." he said, holding her cheek. She blushed and smacked his hand away, glaring at him._

" _I am not your love!" she exclaimed as he grinned slyly._

"Who is my partner?" she asked.

The desk clerk gave her a glance, "When you start tomorrow, make sure to put your headset on, and your partner will speak into it. I'm sure you both can introduce yourself when he/she picks you up for work."

Amy nodded and left, overwhelemed. She glanced at the clock, almost 11:05.

She made her way back to Mike, and smiled amusedly.

"So you are going to take me for lunch." she said, interrupting his thoughts.

He grinned and gestured her to follow him as she shot a quick text message to her brother that she would be going hom soon after twelve-thirty or one.

They entered a small bakery, the sweet smell of cinnamon and cream filling the air. She smiled, "I'm impressed." she said, as Mike made his way to the counter.

"Alright, what are you going to order?" he asked, reaching for his wallet in the back pocket. She narrowed her eyes.

"I am paying for my own pastry, Mikey. Or else I refuse to eat." she said, making him chuckle.

"You really do drive a hard bargain, Amy. At least let me pay for the token of our friendship?" he asked, hopeful.

" _Let me pay, Miss Cahill. I insist or else I will buy this whole parlor and we would end up only eating the ice cream with the case thrown away. I meant it." the Birtish accent still made her blush as she gave up and agreed to be treated._

"We will divide the cost equally," she replied, forcing herself to focus. He sighed and waited for the staff to come to the counter.

"I didn't think I would run into you, Mikey. What a surprise that you camewith a woman here." came the voice of his friend.

He laughed, glancing at Amy. Julie had a smile as she looked at hm. "I figured you weren't the only one who I would have lunch with. Besides, you never come alone for lunch, so who is your lunch date?" he asked curiously.

The door opened, ringing the bell and Amy's face turned white, the color draining from her face. Mike, grinned but as he glanced at her, he frowned. Stepping closer, he raised his hand and touc-

"Don't touch her!" came the threatening voice, surprising the trio. He looked so dark and possessive, she felt like hiding. A shiver ran down her spine as she heard his hard and angry voice.

And the fact that she had run into Ian yet again, made her want to run.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _So I will try and post the next chapter soon, (if I have time) and only when I find reviews about this chapter(sorry, only motivation to keep writing is reviews)_**

 ** _So goodbye! (Hopefully meet you next chapter!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing, I really am truly am happy. And yes, thank you for the tips too, I am trying my best to use them; hopefully you might see improvements.**_

 _ **Anyway, I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner, as I already stated my reasons, I also hope you would understand if I suddenly went on a hiatus since 14 Feb or update shorter chapters because I wouldn't be able to update at all, till 1 March. I ask you to please pray for my boards, I really need your prayers to pass them.**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

He grabbed her hand and forced her to walk outside. She jerked her hand from his hand, glaring at his back.

"You don't order me around." she said.

He raised his eyebrows, "I didn't order you."

"Then why did you ask him to not touch me?" she demanded.

"Why did you come back?" he asked, frustrated. She glared at him, after roling her eyes.

"Didn't I say it already?"

"Then you should go back before I totally do something that no one would be able to repair." he said, looking into her uncertain eyes.

He found himself staring at her, her forehead creased in worry and fright. He reached his hand out and smoothed them, for a moment only he remained softly smoothing her forehead.

He then cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes. But when she leaned in his touch, he blinked then suddenly stepped away. The spell was now broken and she looked at him with a twinge of hope in her eyes. He forced himself to remember the torture brought on him. Even though he had relished the feeling just for a moment.

"You know, if you hadn't left, I would have never seen through your lies. Or worse, the kind of dream you set up for me." he said, annoyed with just being near her. Laughing drying, he closed his eyes.

"what happened to you?" she cried out as he started to walk away. he stopped then swiftly held her on the wall.

"What happened to me, you ask? This is the man you made, Amy. This is the man you changed into." he growled, releasing her from his hold.

He left her in pain yet again, her hurt seemed to prick his skin but he shook it off. He knew just how harsh he was. He knew how hurtful he was being to her.

She deserved it, she deserved the same kind of pain she inflicted on him.

On the other hand, Amy thought the fates weren't cruel enough already. She deserved this pain. even though his words cut her heart with a sharp blade, she deserved it.

She deserved to be hated by him. But did she deserve to be tortured to see him everyday only to know she was the reason he had become like this? Did she deserve to be shown his care only to be hurt again?

She just didn't know what to do.

xxx

"Dan, I just don't know how I could ever repay you." she said, smiling as her dufus brother got for both of them takeout's since she didn't make any dinner and breakfast for the morning.

"Well, next time don't sit in the corner trying to disappear into thin air because I am most certainly not wasting my money on things other than my collection." he grumbled.

She laughed, shaking her head. "So, who is your partner?" Dan asked tossing the chicken in his mouth.

She sipped her coffee, "I don't know. I am supposed to wait till that person calls me through the headset then head off down for introduction and ride to the office."

Dan frowned, "That is not the way you meet your partner."

She shrugged, as she finally deposited her mug. Her phone rang, which means he or she must've come. She pressed the button on her headset and-

"One minute."

As stunned as she was, she quickly grabbed her purse, keys and her id card. "Bye!" she shouted before running off the stairs not bothering to even try the lift out.

Something in his voice pulled her, compelling her to obey his command and be there before he left her. He could still control her without even lifting a finger.

"I said one minute."

"Sorry, I- "she stuttered.

"Get in." he cut in.

She shouldn't do this, she was supposed to obey him but she found herself reaching out for the car door and sat beside him.

"I will request Mr. William McIntyre to replace you with someone else so that- "

"So that I look like I was complaining about it and you'd soil my reputation?" he interrupted, making her falter.

"No, I-I" she gave him one look then tightened her jaw.

"Stop the car." she demanded. He continued to drive like he never heard her.

"I said stop the car, Ian." she said again.

"I'm not doing this for you. You have to do something really helpful for me," he said sarcastically.

She turned her head, looking out of her window.

"I just…I just don't want to be in the same car as you." she whispered.

Like a blade cut straight through him, he felt that old pain that he thought died, buried deep inside. It still hurt even if he didn't want it.

"That makes the two of us." he agreed, his eyes hard focused on the road.

xxx

"So basically, you want us both to train 'the entailed' group that just joined 'The clue hunt' last month?" Amy asked as Ian grunted behind them.

Vibram didn't betray any sign of disapproval or disappointment.

"Yes, they have a lot of potential, but they refuse anyone that gets too close to them to train them." he said, passing the duo the files bearing the names of the girls.

Amy nodded slightly, going through each name and observing the picture in order to make sure she knew them well when she met them.

"That's all, they start at 10 in the C-Wing." Vibram said, glancing at his wristwatch.

Ian was quick on his feet before Amy could thank Vikram, leaving them both alone.

"Amy, I need to have a word with you." Vikram said before she said another word.

She closed her mouth and nodded, wondering what wrong she did. He sighed, smiling a little weakly.

"How have you been." he asked warmly. She was surprised, didn't expect him to warm after what she had done to his son.

Noticing her expression, he chuckled, "I know, I am well aware that you have left my son but I also know that your reason lies secret to everyone except a few. However, I also know that you are not a woman who backs down from her responsivities. I have enough faith that in time you would explain your actions; when you are ready." he said.

She hugged him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I couldn't…. I was a…. coward. You shouldn't be so good to me. I-I know what I did was wrong, but I can't tell him. I can never admit it no matter how much it hurts." she murmured in his shoulder while sobbing uncontrollably.

He felt like she was his daughter, he would like that. Her sorrow, her pain was just showing how much she still cared about his son.

He pulled away, wiping her tears and smiling at her fatherly. "You wouldn't want Ian to see you like this, would you?" he said.

She looked away, "Even if he did, he wouldn't feel anything." she mumbled, wiping her tears with her sleeve and sniffing a little.

After calming down, she thanked Vibram and stepped outside the cabin; as she left a man pray that she finds her happiness in Ian again.

xxx

"What took you so long?" he asked in that oh-so-good British accent, never failing to amaze her.

"I…. was discussing a few things." she said. He decided not to ask her, even though he could clearly see her red eyes rubbed roughly.

 _"Hey, we will get out of here, don't worry." he tried to reassure her as she started sobbing._

 _"I knew coming inside would be a great risk. Especially since it is the Catacombs." she stuttered. He held her close, as they sat in the lienee and darkness of the bone labyrinth._

 _"We will figure this one out," he promised._

 _"It was here, I had seen them" she mumbled, not really paying attention to his words. He kept quiet, a sign for her to go on._

 _"I had seen them get slain with my very own eyes, right here. By those men who killed innocent people." she muttered again in a muffled voice._

 _"I'm sure we will be okay, I promise nothing-nobody is going to do anything to you." he whispered._

 _She looked at him in the darkness, not liking one bit that she couldn't see him, "I still hate you, even if we did agree to cooperate together since it is our first mission. But, I don't like to imagine even you getting hurt."_

 _His eyes widened, shocked at the revelation. A smile crept on his face, unaware of the blush on her face as she realized her words too late. "So, you do care about me." he stated._

 _"I-I….um…. it's not like that." she desperately countered._

 _"Then should I interpret it as 'I don't want to lose you?'" He said, smirk evident in his voice._

 _Blood boiled in her veins as she recognized the teasing in his voice. "Y-you Cobra! How dare you think of such things in this situation? We are no the verge of dying." she cried out._

 _"Well I can't help it when you suddenly state something that turns me on." she could imagine him shrugging._

 _"Before I- "she stopped abruptly, suddenly able to see him. "I can see you!" she exclaimed._

 _"Come on, the light is coming from that way." he said, understanding completely what she meant._

"Come on, we have to visit the C-Wing." she said, diverting his mind. She used the same word as his flashback, he mused.

She truly had changed, he noticed.

Yeah, after breaking his heart and having the satisfaction of keeping him delusional. He scowled and glanced at his outfit for a minute. Of course, his sister always made sure he wasn't looking like some hobo, which means he was supposed to wear Armandi. He sighed, but thankful to his sister because only she would make sure he wouldn't be humiliated.

Not that wearing a white dress shirt and black trousers is completely underdressed.

Amy just couldn't help admire him, able to pull off that look without looking incomplete. She just hoped they wouldn't break out into another fight before she met her supposed students. She heard the firing of gunshots and rushed to the room.

"What is this?" she asked, shocked.

And there, lying on the ground were two women with blood covering over their bodies, Amy's supposed juniors.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I didn't think it would be necessary to have more flashbacks, I hope this chapter does speak for itself.**_

 _ **And yes, you can ask questions, I didn't say I won't answer them (did I?) but if I wanted something to be a suspense, I would tell you.**_

 _ **So, goodbye!(See ya in the next chapter hopefully)**_

 _ **P.S. I love everyone of you who is reading my story, it really means a**_ _ **lot to me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello guys! I'm so sorry for such a late update, although I did say I would be on hiatus till 1st march.**_

 _ **Honestly, exams are going like a roller coaster and I feel like I just gave my first exam yesterday(No kidding, it was such a downer!)**_

 _ **Anyway, I thank all those guys who reviewed, I decided to answer reviews from here on, since it makes me happy and I love to reply(again, I hope that didn't sound soooo creepy). And I would love to know what you all think of this chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you and Enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S. I by mistake forgot to change the name in chapter 3 from 'chapter 2' to 'chapter 3'. If you haven't read it, I recommend you to read that first.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

He glanced at her face, she was still frozen in place. He might've felt sympathetic towards her had he not harbored such hostility towards her. He did feel this kind of yearning to smooth out her face.

The girl standing on the far end of the room stared at Amy with a calculating gaze; almost disgusted.

"Why are you disturbing our training?" she asked, annoyed. Not a moment to soon, the two females on the floor rose and stared at Amy whilst covered in the red paint the girl in the far end of the room had sprayed on them.

She cocked a brow upwards when Amy refused to give a reply. "Are you that infamous detective from France that president was saying about? Even with that fancy appearance of yours, you won't be able to teach us talented group." She stuck her nose in the air, striking an impression in the mind of Amy that she was fierce and determined. She had what it takes to be a detective: guts. But they were pointing towards the wrong direction.

"Are you saying that I won't be able to prove that I am better than you?"

"Hardly. That's what I meant." she sarcastically said, eliciting a smile from her peers. Amy's eyes swept on each girl, and she knew she needed to maintain she dignity she built these few years.

"What if I do?" she asked, making the air-headed girl scoff.

"Then I will do whatever you want." she said, walking across the room and grabbing the files. She swung them to Amy, who smiled at her while her eyes lit up in challenge.

"You have ten minutes to figure the clues out, and also to get your paint gun loaded." The girl said.

Amy smiled and excused herself from the group, her eyes searching for the man who came with her. He was no where around, maybe he left and somehow that made her disappointed somehow. One of the girls who had the paint on her shirt, came over to Amy.

"Please forgive Luna. She is passionate about it. And she absolutely hates it when someone doesn't take it seriously." she said.

Amy smiled and rested her hand on the girl. "I didn't feel offended in the least bit. You didn't need to apologize. Someone once told me, that being a detective is like pulling the right strings to open the door."

Luna's eyes sparkled, "That's such a nice thing to say! You're so mature." she exclaimed.

Amy laughed a little, shaking her head. "No, I learnt it from my senior when I first joined "The Clue Hunting." I admire him for his cleverness and maturity."

The girl was surprised, "is this senior of yours perhaps your partner?"

Amy nodded reluctantly, still hesitant to get reminded of him. That girl didn't see her obvious discomfort, she smiled at Amy brightly.

"How rude of me! I didn't introduce myself at all! My name is Harmonica. Call me Monica, everyone in the agency does." she said, tapping her head.

"And here you thought you were rude when I didn't do that myself, I'm Amy—"

"No, you don't need to introduce yourself, I already know all about you." Monica interrupted her.

She left as soon as her eyes fell on the clock. Amy could feel someone's gaze burning on her back, her natural instinct to turn and look behind her.

And soon she met amber eyes boring into hers into an intense gaze. She felt her breath hitch every time she saw him, his muscles peaking out from the first two unclosed buttons. She felt her heart beating sporadically, and she silently stared back at him.

"Time's up!" she heard Luna say, breaking the staring contest between them. The girls who had come from the other room, gasped after finding him standing in front of the door.

"That's Ian Kabra!" someone from the four groupmates exclaimed. Amy watched Luna struggle to maintain professionalism, she had to hand it to this girl for doing that.

"Now that you have Mr. Kabra doesn't make you any better. Even with his support we won't accept you unless you don't show us what you can do. And oh, I almost forgot to say." She smirked, then produced another file from behind her.

"The _real_ clues are here." she waved them before shoving it into Amy's face. All that Amy needed was a quick once over.

Then _she_ smirked.

"I figured the culprit out." she announced, walking into the room.

Luna threw the file on the nearest table and crossed her arms. "How?"

Amy plopped herself on the rocking chair and laced her fingers, resting her elbows on the armrest.

"Well, it goes like this. The murder in the farm house was on a lonely night, the culprit driving away in an SUV with something valuable in his hand. Upon investigation, the only thing that went missing was the property files of the land. On the crime scene, you and these two girls were present." Amy pointed at Luna, Monica and another brunette.

Luna still looked unconvinced. "You aren't saying anything that says who is the culprit. Maybe you are bluffing."

Amy smiled yet again, a glint in her eyes. "Then everyday there is a death note on your table, and not soon, your friend over there gets injured. The accused leaves a footprint on the mud, and the footprints match the shoes in the house." She pointed at the woman sitting on the bed.

Luna crossed her arms and scoffed.

"After the second week of the murder, I find some documents that suspiciously look like your uncle's claims on the farmhouse. Of course, you had the right on it but it was supposed to be after his death. And, that's where the clues stop, the mystery finally being solved. You, are the culprit."

"I still don't believe you." Luna fought to stay snobby.

Amy grinned, "That's where I come in, opening the mystery out in the open. You, killed the fellow caretaker so that your uncle could assign you to take care of the safe and the farmhouse yourself. The car in the garage had dirt on it, and not the regular dirt."

She leaned in front, "It was from the farm, the same tire marks matching your car. And only you know how to drive the car."

"The file never said I know how to drive."

"Well, I see car keys in your draw. And you purposefully wear your friend's shoes so I think it's your friend. But, you had those documents which were supposed to be in the safe and your uncle wasn't dead yet so you had no permission to touch them unless he dies, and thus it come down to you that you, were planning to kill your uncle." Amy concluded, holding her paint gun up, and shooting it right on Luna's shirt.

"Caught you!" Amy said, stunning everyone in the room.

It took the team two weeks to figure the culprit out, because the shoes always kept pointing at someone else, and the car belonged to the caretaker since he goes back to his house every evening. They thought Monica injured herself on purpose to get herself off the list.

She glanced at Ian, who didn't display any emotion of pride or even a small twitch showing that he approved. He spun on his heel and walked away, breaking her heart all over again.

The girls surrounded her, Luna being the reluctant one on congratulating her on figuring out.

xxx

Ian couldn't believe she remembered his words, he felt the old joy bursting through his heart. It was interesting to see how she changed. He had to admit, she was amazingly quick

 _"I never knew we would get stuck like this." Amy exclaimed exasperatedly, making Ian smile. Somehow, they had gotten stuck in the warehouse together and she thought there would be a clue here. When they entered, someone locked the door from outside, making it difficult to come out._

 _"Well, Amy I would never say that if I were you." Ian said, amused at her misery as she self-loathed._

 _She shot him a withering look, "Y-you j-just l-like t-to t-tease m-me. B-be S-serious! W-we are g-g-going t-to d—"_

 _"Don't think like that. Being a detective means pulling the right strings to open the door, even though sometimes you might pull a wrong string." He said, shrugging. He walked over the warehouse's large door and examined the door._

 _"I'm sorry, Ian. Y-you m-must h-hate m-me for not b-being alert." she mumbled, drawing her knees towards her._

 _He walked over to her knelt on front of her. "Love, it was my choice to trust you. So, have faith in me too. We have only each other." He said softly, soothingly calm. She raised her tear streaked face and searched his eyes._

 _They both were dirty from not bathing for two days, and he still had the wound he got from a knife while he fought for her. They never thought they'd get caught up between drunkards on a lonely road._

 _"D-don't call me love!" she stuttered, turning away as her heart hammered. He would've have seen the blush on her face had it been any lighter_

 _If the warehouse was any lighter.…_

 _She snapped her head at the thin line of light and followed it. She stood up, ignoring Ian's question and slowly raising her head on the window._

 _"I found the right string, Ian."_

 _Ian could only admire her beauty that was reflected by the sunlight hitting faintly from the window._

xxx

Ian drove to her house, surprising himself. He thought he'd ignore the order and pretend he forgot. He considered going back to the agency and pleading to changed his partner in order to stay away from her. But He knew the president was hard to persuade, unless you were allergic to that person.

But what he didn't expect was, fumes bursting on the house. His heart stopped beating, he felt all the cells in his body turning colder by the second, freezing his entire body.

Bursting through the window without a sound from the house of Amy Cahill.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you everyone whoever reviewed chapter 1,2 and 3.**_

 _ **Emry:**_ _I'm glad you liked the first chapter. And thank you for being my first reviewer! You honestly have no idea how creepily I smiled during class that day._

 _ **iheartNYcity:** And yes, it was Amy who had the reverie, I'm glad you like how I portrayed Ian. I agree with you that he seems cooler that way. And thank you for continually reviewing. And no, it's not bad you hate Julie. I won't say anything, you will have to figure her out as I write!_

 ** _lola:_** _Well, it took me two years to work hard to develop in the writer I am now. I'm soooo happy I didn't push any reader out.I hope the second chapter cleared some cobwebs._

 ** _Guest:_** _First off, I would love to know your name or at least pen name so I could address you better(if you are comfortable sharing or else I don't mind). There are the answers I gave in these chapters._

 ** _MademoiselleEtincelle:_** _I'm so sorry, I didn't think I would get anymore reviews actually so I decided to update sooner. And thanks Julie,(I didn't know I would meet one at all!) for reviewing. And no, I didn't take the name from desperate housewives, I actually made it up. I did try using ur advice, and I think it worked! Thank you so much!_

 ** _kukylovey:_** _I used to feel the same too! But you know what? When I am having a rough day, reviews actually help me feel better. I feel really happy when I re-read reviews because it makes me feel that I'm not alone. But yes, I do believe that people do read my story, I just hope it is good enough to make them leave a comment._

 ** _39CluesFan-Star:_** _Thank you for the warm welcome, I was here the last year except my stories mysteriously deleted. I will correct them as soon as I find time, that would after I complete my exams, after completing this story and and other stories I have._

 ** _Guest:_** _I honestly don't know if you're the same person, but I'm glad it has kept you interested so far!_

 ** _Thank you everyone of you and also you all who are silently reading this!_**

 ** _Goodbye! (Please pray for my exams! Or results as they are getting over soon!)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello guys!**_

 _ **So I wrote the next chapter two days prior to my freedom but I'm being seriously honest that my next exams would be super simple and require very less study.**_

 _ **So I decided to utilize my lazed time to write the next chapter and post it soon. I'm sorry for making some chapters small, I have already planned the structure of my story so I guess I'm just as surprised as you are by the content size. Please do review your thoughts if any, I love to hear any criticism or advice!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I sincerely checked for mistakes and hope that you'd forsake some minor ones.**_

 _ **Thank you and Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"AMY!" his voice reasonated the entire house, ducking under the fumes of the doorframe. He dabbed his coat and moved further inside, his panic increasing as he didn't hear even a yelp, or a shrill scream.

 _"I hate fire." She suddenly said when they sat in front of the flaming wood. The forest was dark and mysterious, the place were Amy hated the most. But what choice did they have anyway?_

 _After all, their mission required them to be there in the forest to search the clue._

 _"You do?" he said, quietly adjusting the firewood with a stick. She had somehow gotten over her stuttering quite a bit. He was proud of her achievement._

 _"Yes, I-I…..g-get reminded of something very tragic." Her embarrassment was conveyed through her flushed state, aher voice still a little shaky, as he observed her eyes turning unfocused._

 _"Does it involve your parents?" he asked, guessing that it may be the cause she would always soften up to children who lose their parents or even as she passed an orphanage. It somehow warmed his heart. He gently brought forth his hand and lightly touched her fingers, bringing her back. There was a thick air hovering above their head as his question dropped the neutral environment. Her state become even more gloomier and he thought he made a mistake questioning her at all._

 _"Yes." she replied, her eyes downcast and hands clasped together tightly. He shifted beside her, closer; a few centimeters away._

 _"What happened?" she looked away, urging him to wrap a hand over her._

 _She rose from her place, making him disappointed as she wiped those stray tears and adjusted the tent. "Come on, we have an early day tomorrow. Besides, we can't let this lead go."_

 _"You haven't told me why." he said, stopping just before her, the intensity in his eyes and depth in his voice made her gulp, her heart skipping a beat._

 _She tried to look away, but he held her chin; incredibly impossibly close._

 _"My…..fiancé tried to burn me." with that statement, she quickly closed the zipper and breathe deeply, letting her tears flow._

 _And he stood there, stunned._

"Look out, Ian!" he was suddenly pushed, a large part of wood caught on fire was falling on him.

He snapped his head and watched her, standing there staring at his face as the fire burnt on her arm. He skipped over the fire and draped his coat over her, covering her bare shoulders that were exposed to the fire. His eyes fell on the arm, worry eating him as he pulled her with him outside.

He shielded her as they made it outside and she saw the fire fighters holding the pipes, two people rushing towards them.

Her heart ached as he left her alone, walking off somewhere else as they examined her.

 _"I won't leave until they say you are perfectly fine." he stubborn stood beside her, as they inspected the injury on her leg._

She could hear no more, as they continued to chatter. Her distracted nods explained it all and they left her alone, applying some ointment and wrapping cotton over her hand.

Her eyes met his, as he stared at her blankly. Then he approached her, "Why did it catch fire?"

"I…." he clenched his jaw and saw how she uncomfortably tried to hide away from his gaze.

"Answer me!" he demanded lowly, she detected the urgent note in his voice.

"I didn't see when the firewood started burning and took the papers out burning my arm." she flinched slightly.

He gritted his teeth, eyes terribly dark, golden almost brown. Then left her alone, walking away. It broke her heart into million pieces and she cried as he drove away.

She ignored the people and fell on the floor, defeated.

Defeated by life.

xxx

"Argh" he punched the hood of the car, his anger refusing to disspate.

"Why the hell is she doing this to me?" he groaned, attracting attention as the dent on his car pushed many people away.

Fingers running over his silky hair, his eyes tried to focus, the car still on and running.

This was the second time he drove away like a madman. The second time she drove him insane and out of control.

This…..this was too much.

Too much for his already broken heart.

xxx

President Mr. William McIntyre had given the day off for the both of them, and he was contemplating whether to actually do something productive or just sit and stare at his black table.

Ding Dong!

He sighed, and then walked towards his mahagoney door. There, standing in front of him was Julie, her smile bright and her hands holding cookies out for him.

"Hi Ian, I heard about the accident. Are you alright? I got some cookies for you." she asked with concern in her voice.

He smiled, gladly accepting the distraction she offered and moved aside. Her smiles flashed towards him as the cookies were removed out of the bag unto the plate from the cabinets.

Looking around, her heart thumped as she artfully swept her blonde hair towards her left as he walked into his kitchen. Her eyes caught the beautiful necklace lying on the table, making her wonder it's owner.

"Would you like some food?" he asked. She jerked her head at him, who was peering at her from the kitchen.

"Oh, sure." she replied, smiling nervously as she glanced at the necklace again.

He simmered the soup as she came up behind him.

"I never knew you'd made such a delicious soup." she said, impressed by the aroma. He smiled a bit, lost in thought. Still worried about the one and only.

"I learnt cooking last year." he explained, making her nod. She patted her jeans pocket and walked behind him, the load on her pocket becoming heavier.

"So, let's begin then?" he asked, holding the spoon.

She smiled, ignoring the heavy feeling in her stomach.

Well, at least she could forget about it for some time as she spent her day with Ian, laughing and talking about herself.

Maybe, just maybe the time spent today would make him forget that woman that ellicitea response from him.

xxx

"Are you alright?!" she found him like this, finally back from the vacation she had. Although it was earlier than planned, she was glad. Seeing her brother like this only made her horrified.

The amount of the punching bags lying next to him gave her a heart attack.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to work today!" she almost yelled at him.

"I…was…excused since they thought I wasn't feeling well." he said.

Although there was nothing wrong with his appearance, the dangerous eye looks made the women turn white and the men to run away. He was sent a message that he should rest since he didn't look well enough.

Strange.

"You have to tell me what happened all those—"

There was a knock on the door, and in came Daniel Cahill and The Vice President. Vikram was grinning as he stepped inside, not even fazed at all by his son's mood.

"So here is he." He pointed his hnad towards Ian who was wiping the sweat off of his toned body.

"I would like to speak to you, in private." Dan said, glancing at Natalie.

She hardened her face and nodded, leaving right after Vikram.

"If you're here to tell me to stop being rude to Amy, then I suggest you to leave." He muttered at the dark haired boy, turning his gaze back to the punching bag.

Dan raised his eyebrows, it struck Ian how he had grown from the teenager who was naïve and arrogant to a young man who was mature and one of the smartetst detectives in the department.

"I wouldn't since I am also feeling the same. I don't know why she left, but I'm glad she is back." He replied.

Ian frowned, "Did she tell you the reason why she left?"

"No and I know how you are feeling, I'm guessing she didn't tell you the reason why she left, hm?" the way Ian averted his gaze confirmed Dan's doubts.

"You are angry because you don't know why she left, and you are thinking it's your mistake, right?" still no answer, but the change in expression told Dan that he hit the right buttons.

"And that all those years you tried to find reason and you came up with nothing, didn't you?" Dan asked again, this time, Ian hardened his eyes.

"She may not have left because of you, but the way you are right now, she will definitely leave because of you. You may want that, but I don't want that." Dan said with such an affirmative, Ian couldn't say anything.

His words hit him a thousand miles, and he was left yet again feeling frustrated.

 _Why did you leave, Amy?_

xxx

"Excuse me, ladies. Do you know where Amy Cahill lives?" a hooded man asked the front desk of the Clue Hunt Agency.

The woman right in front of him sent him a look. "I'm sorry, we don't share information about the staff."

He removed his hood and revealed devilish smirk and a onyx black hair.

"Even me?" women squealed from behind and hastily wrote the address.

He glanced at the address and smiled.

"Amy, I'm coming..."

xxx

"I'm fine, for the umpteenth time, Dan. Stop worrying already." Amy laughed as her brother called her over the phone for the millionth time that day. She was driving downtown back to her brother's apartment from the group, 'Entailed'.

They were quite quick in learning everything, and Amy was glad they would be able to wrap up next week.

Adjusting the cast on her hand, she strolled towards the apartment, looking at her mails. She entered the elevator, receiving many weird looks from the young females and some unsuppressed giggles.

"Yo, Amy." and then the phone crashed unto the floor. She never expected him to show up at her door, leaning against the door frame like he owned it.

Standing there after two years was, Jake Rosenbloom.

Amy's first love.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _Thank you for reviewing in chapter 4:_**

 ** _iheartNYcity:_** _I'm glad you like my story, it is really fun writing this story. Thank you! I needed to include something that would not just revolve around Ian and Amy, and make the story even more interesting. Also, it would be meaningless if I don't put any flashbacks, the story wouldn't make any sense at all! Ian is perfect, I agree on that, and I can't stop grinning. You really need to read further to see what happens between them. And then there is Vikram, I always liked him I don't know why. I don't know, maybe remembering Vikram I feel he was controlled by his wife, Isabel. Poor thing. It's okay, I mean I don't mind if you don't PM, I understand that you'd be busy, after all it's life!_

 ** _Guest:_** _What a lovely name! Thank you Farjana, for appluading me, ( emoji inserted here winking at you!). I really love cliffhangers, they somehow make me thrilled._

 ** _Thank to everyone reading out there, i'm really happy you are giving time to my story as well(even though half the time I keep wondering if I did a good job or not, lol)_**

 ** _Goodbye! (Hopefully, see you next update that would be on regular basis!)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Finally! I'm free, guys! No more exams for at least four months, wohoo! The order of the flashbacks in the story are purposefully placed that way, don't get confused._**

 ** _And I'm so happy, I can't express it at all. Anyway, there is an important notice that I would like to tell you all:_**

 ** _"|Next update is on Monday|"_**

 ** _Warning: I'm typing this chapter out from my phone, so there might be a few typos. Please excuse them for now since I am on vacation and couldn't carry my laptop with me😅_**

 ** _That is it that I had to say. Oh yes! Also, the characters might be a little OOC, becuase I haven't read the second series yet! I just know the characters from every book so maybe that can explain why I am so handicapped. Please forgive me!😢_**

 ** _Please Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _"That is it?" She asked, a mischievous smile on her face as they ran faster out of the lane._

 _There was a madman behind them, as they had plucked one of the apples from his trees and took off in a sprint together._

 _He laughed, "Amy, I feel there is something you have planned." He said._

 _She rolled her eyes, the phase of embarrassment long gone a year ago. She stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look into her jade eyes. Her face was adorned with a sweet smile and he thought, that he was dreaming._

 _Soon, he gave into the dream only to be flipped on his back as he lost balance on his only foot as she sweeped his leg._

 _Laughing, the ebony haired man rubbed his backside and grumbled lowly, still shocked at the trick she pulled._

 _And then their eyes met, the mirth in the air dissipating as they both realized the position they were in a few moments ago. A small red hue covered her cheeks as she looked away, her heart running a mile every second as he raised himself._

 _She followed him as Ian walked calmly to his car. There was silence as th door opened and shut suddenly, and made her realize that he was pissed off._

 _Quickly, Amy got into the shotgun and opened her mouh to apologize when―_

 _Splash!_

 _She was dripping wet, Ian holding a water gun in his hand as he broke out into loud laughter. Amy was completed stunned, never expecting such a comeback._

 _There was an awkward silence that took over as Amy admired his handsome face after a few moments of scowling. His laughter died as her silence compelled him to look at her, directly into her eyes._

 _With a charming smile, the one that he gave only to her, he squeezed her hand. Then looking at the road, he started the ignition, not caring that his car would smell the next day._

 _It was anyway their celebration for completing many missions in a span of fifteen days each month. They had the entire day to themselves before they both would go to the party the next day._

 _He stopped outside her house, his mind in a frenzy as he realized that she didn't withdraw her hand, perfectly fit in his. He could feel the veins in his body bursting with energy, her beautiful face, puckered lips and large eyes awed him to no end. She was perfect, in that modest white fitted dress._

 _"I love you, Amy." It was a soft whisper, so easily said that no one would think he was saying it for the first time. Her smile was of the sweetest honey, he had never seen her so radiant. Her hand squeezed his just a bit, and his heart burst. He got his answer, she didn't need to say anything. He knew now._

 _With a finally goodbye, he left her as she happily and giddily climbed the stairs. Her footsteps were shaky due to the intense emotion finally settling in. Her heart got what it desired, his love for her. And there was nothing more great than having him love her._

 _"I love you." She stopped, her heart dropping for a second. Raising her head and praying it not to be true, there stood her first love and ex fiancé. She couldn't move as he came closer and closer._

 _"Don't. Don't come near me." She cautiously took a step backwards as he kept coming nearer and nearer. The atmosphere had gotten tense, air thick like ice. Amy could feel her hair on her back standing up as he revealed a gun, pointing right on her head._

 _"You have to leave Boston immediately." He said, his voice hard. Amy's eyes widened and she gulped. But her fear for dying wasn't so big. She had overcome that a few missions ago. Mustering all her courage and skills, she shook her head already planning to disarm him._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Ignoring the gun, she focused on his eyes, black. Jake laughed dryly._

 _"Because I love you. I don't want you to be near that pinhead. We were happy, you admiring my music and I happily enjoying my life." He muttered darkly._

 _"It was you who ruined it! You killed my parents that day! You tried to burn me and yet you so you love me? And why should I listen to you at all?" She pointed a finger on his chest._

 _He narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me you have fallen for him."_

 _Amy didn't answer, but her expression said it all. He lowered his gun and tightened his jaw, swiftly taking down the stairs._

 _"Wh―where are you going?" She asked, thick voice with worry._

 _"To kill Ian." He simply replied. She panicked, her legs moving of their own accord._

 _She fell on his legs and refused to move away as he kicked._

 _"Please, no. Don't do anything. I...will do anything. Anything if you promise me that you will not hurt Ian." She pleaded._

 _He stopped, looking at her rather oddly. Finally, he knelt down._

 _"Okay."_

 _"Swear first." She said before he left. His expression hardened, but he managed to mutter the oath she had asked him to._

 _There was nothing she could do, except go up and start packing for her journey to never return back._

xxx

 _"Mom?" She walked into the room, how strangely silent it was. She gulped as she walked into the house. She feel the aura, something was terribly wrong. She slowly stepped forward, her teeth biting her lip. She breath a sigh of relief until―_

 _There, a puddle of blood beside her father's head as he lay on the floor. She rushed towards his side and her heart dropped._

 _"Daddy!" She wailed. With wobbly legs and shaky hands, she hastily climbed the stairs, praying that her mother would still be there, folding her clothes and scoldi―_

 _Her legs stopped abruptly, her face drained white. The gun on her forehead confirmed her mother's fate. But Jake had other ideas._

 _Suddenly, she was splashed with oil, his fingers curled over a lighter. She flinched, slowly climbing down. "Why did you do this?" She managed to croak. He gave a dry chuckle._

 _"Getting information before dying, aren't we? Well, I can give you that since you are dying after all. Your parents had killed my only brother. Atticus. I used to love you, that single action brought my hatred on. And do you know why they killed him? Because they thought he deserved to die as he earned through a kind man. Now you all will have to pay." They were still slowly moving in circles, like a lion slowly approaching it's pray._

 _She could've sworn the sky outside the hall window had turned red, dangerously orange and swirls of black. Her eyes were yet decieving her, she still couldn't digest that her parents were dead._

 _"Jake, I love you." She tried to reason. He laughed ,shaking his head._

 _"Too late, Amy. Too late." He pulled the cap and brought it near to her when―_

 _"Run Amy! Come on!" A hand enclosed on her wrist and grabbed her._

 _She found herself running behind her seventeen year old brother, as he guided her through the crowd._

 _She would never be able to love anyone ever again._

xxx

"Why are you here, Jake?" She asked warily. Her stance was guarded, like a lioness ready to pounce.

"Didn't I tell you to never come back?"

"No, you just told me to go away from Boston. You never told me _never come back_." She calmly replied.

He gritted his teeth. Approaching her, almost ready to press her neck.

"Are you back here to reply to him?" Thats when everything clicked into place.

"You were there when we went on our date. You spied on us." She accused him, her anger boiling at its maximum.

He smirked, "Why should I not be? I did say I love you."

"You SPOILED EVERYTHING!" She wailed, almost losing a grip. She steadied herself and closed her fist, her anger too much to even be dissolved.

"Leave." She said, her voice bitter and hurt. An unidentified emotion passed through his eyes, old Jake hiding behind the hatred and thirst for revenge.

"Amy please I―"

"I said leave this place!" She said again even more desperate. Pointing towards the open the door.

"Why? So you could hurt Ian again and again? I bet you haven't even told him that you left because of me." He challenged.

"Get out, Jake." She muttered again.

"Is that―"

"How many times should she tell you to get out? What are you doing in my apartment? Get out of here immediately." A masculine voice interrupted.

Amy stood behind Jake as he snapped his head and met the eyes of two people, Natalie and Dan.

xxx

"Amy, I think I have been far too patient. And I have respected your space eboughe so don't you think I deserve to know what happened that day?"

Amy sat on the foot of the bed, staring at her hands. Natalie glanced at Dan, not knowing how she got stuck in such a situation.

"I'm assuming that he had something to do with your abrupt leave."

Amy sighed this time. "Your right. He is the reason I left. He he had threatened me that day. He told me that he'd kill Ian if I didn't leave Boston. I should've known that he had seen us together. We were so happy, Ian and I...Ian had confessed to me. I felt as if it was the best day of my life " a sweet innocent smile crept on her face.

Natalie gaped, "My brother confessed?! Where did his pride go?"

Amy didn't say anything, but she gave her a knowing smile. Like Natalie knew why. Except she did know why.

And she didn't feel disgusted by Amy anymore than she used to.

Dan kept a hand on her shoulder. "Ian deserves the truth, Amy. Even if you know that it will break your heart. You have to tell him. You have to tell him what happened that day."

Amy could see reason in his words and nodded. "Maybe he would understand and forgive you. If he doesn't, at least you can move on."

He was right, Amy knew that. She swallowed tge lump in her throat.

"You can tell him in the party tomorrow night " Natalie finally spoke.

Amy frowned, "Which party?"

Natalie smacked Dan's head. "Hey! What was that for?!" He exclaimed rubbing his head .

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Your brother here kept saying he would tell you about the party and totally forgot about it. You were right on calling him a dweeb." She explained.

Amy laughed, how true that statement was.

But she couldn't help but resolve to tell him. Even with her heart on fire and will reignited, she still had a tiny feeling he would turn away. But she had to tell him now.

Tell him everything that is in her heart.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter:**_

 _ **Farjana:** Well, I think you got your answer here, haven't you?😉 And thank you, I'm really happy that the last chapter was great. I did a few changes later, you can check it out!_

 _ **hptriviachamp:** Thank you so much for the tips and the pointing outs, I did those changes already because I realized I wouldn't do it later. Lol. But a few things are still unexplained. Besides, the entailed are the grouo or team of girls responsible for Amy's descent to Boston. Moreover, the clue hunt is actually an agency for detectives where the President decides the partners comparing their capabilities and compatibility. And also he is the one that picks cases out that are suitable. _

**_Thank you so much, all those who give time to my story. I am really happy._**

 ** _Goodbye!(See you on Monday!)_**

 ** _P.S. In celebration to my completion of school, I will try to write my deleted story out, as much as I could remember. Hope it will be successful and I post it out soon!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello guys, and here is my next chapter as I promised. And again, the warning stands as the last chapter so I guess you can excuse the typos(for now) but I appreciate any criticism or any kind of advice. It helps me get better. ️_**

 ** _The next update will be on:_**

 ** _"|Thursday|"_**

 ** _That's it, I hope you are enjoying the story so far😉_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Mike Ollistair! It is such an honour! You look do dashing tonight!" The reporter gawked as she presented herself in front of him. Mike gave his most brilliant smile and winked.

"Why thank you. You look stunning in that dress too." She blushed te shade of her gown. Then the other reporters started making their way to the Vice President who was responsible for the grand party.

"Mr. Kabra! I can't believe I am meeting you in person!" Another reporter exclaimed.

"And also the fact that you organized such a grand party. Can I ask what you are wearing today? And oh, where is your top―"

"IAN!" His voice thundered and all the reporters turned their heads to meet a smirking Ian. He walked with such confidence and authority, every woman sighed.

"Mr. Ian Kabra, what is it that you are wearing today? It's such a great honour to meet you! I can't believe it!" She was squealing and so were other female reporters.

"Thank you, I don't think I would be so without the help of my many friends here." It was a shocking change to listen to the now humble Ian.

Vikram had given a signal to his son that the camera failed to catch, with Ian giving the faintest of nods.

He excused himself and followed the eccentric man and stopped near the excluded corner of the grand ball room, standing against the large glass windows as calmly as he looked although he felt far from it.

"How are you?" The mask of the proud man fell and concern filled his face. Ian flashed a weak smile.

It was useless, his father would know, his lies were penetrable by him, Natalie and her. But he couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"Why did you send Dan to me?" Ian asked.

"You would think," he said with a chuckle, "but in fact, he came to me on his own accord. Now, he didn't tell me the reason why he had to speak with you, but I can guess…unless of course, you would rather just tell me instead."

"There's nothing to say."

Vikram nodded. "Of course there isn't."

Bristling with irritation, Ian folded his arms across his chest and said, "What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Ian, don't you see it by now? It's not what I want you to do. It's about what _you_ want to do." He stared out across the floor and smiled gently. "The last time we talked you seemed much more adamant, but now, I can't help but notice you look somewhat weary. Are you regretting the choices you have made?"

The zing of guilt pulsed through his body. Like the many nights before, her hurt expression flashed in his mind. Feeling his heart wrench, Ian turned around and looked out at the cool night sky to avoid his father's gaze. He shouldn't feel regret. He shouldn't feel guilty, but it was all he could think about.

The minute Daniel had walked out that day, Ian finally understood the consequences of his actions. He was so focused on releasing his frustration and torment that he failed to see what it was doing to her. Ian had thought he lost the capability to care about how she would feel, but that was so far from the truth. From the beginning, he chose to ignore the war within himself every time he lashed out at her. He chose to ignore the dull pain in his heart whenever he saw her flinch. He chose to ignore the desire to brush away her fallen tears because she deserved his cruelty…didn't she?

She never once looked back when she left. She never provided any explanation as to why she had lied to him. She never consoled him at the time when he needed her most. So why? Why did he care? Why did he give a damn about how she felt? Why did he think about her all night and day? Why did he lose sleep, wondering if he had done wrong? Why did he reminisce about their past? Why did he still lo—?

He clenched his teeth together. No, not this—not now.

"Ian," the Vice president began in a soft murmur, "tonight is supposed to be a celebration and I don't want to leave you in a darker mood than you already are. But let me just say one thing before I go." He turned to him with a kind expression. "Instead of thinking about how you should feel, focus on how you do feel and let those feelings guide you. They'll lead the way." Then with one tiny smile of reassurance, Vice President Vikram left his student to his now even more troubled thoughts.

Sighing at his retreating back, Ian leaned back against the pane and closed his eyes. He didn't think it was possible to be any more confused than he already was, but alas here he stood with more questions than answers. But just when he thought he was finally going to get some peace from this exhausting predicament, a familiar voice suddenly said, "He's right, you know."

Ian frowned, squeezing his eyes tighter. "Eavesdropping is not a favorable quality, Natalie."

She simply shrugged and replied, "I overheard. I wasn't purposefully trying to hear." She held out a drink and stood beside her brother in the elegant white gown the hugged her curves. "Although, he does have a point."

Ian opened his eyes and accepted the beverage, eyes locked on the bubbling champagne. "A point I can't follow, Natalie," he said in a low voice.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not too sure what I'm feeling right now."

Natalie stared out at the people on the floor with a thoughtful look, providing no more words.

Ian brought the glass to his lips and swallowed as a comfortable silence settled between the two of them. It was hard trying not to rationalize how he felt. He didn't want to risk letting his feelings take the forefront because he was unsure of what they would push him to do. Stability and composure were the two standards he stood by and they always called for strict thinking and planning before any actions could be taken. His heart, on the other hand, was not as predictable.

But his father's words must have somehow resonated with the young detective because an odd sense of serenity suddenly washed over him, numbing his mind from the usual dark and plaguing thoughts. In that one moment, Ian just felt the world around him, as if his desperate search for a solution was put on pause. It was a peace he failed to achieve and one he wasn't willing to forgo just yet.

And it was with this peace that Ian was able to watch her enter the room without trying to suppress the warm beating of his heart. The colors in the background slowly melted together until only she stood clear. In a dress of blue silk, she made her way through the crowd with a small smile at the corner of her lips. His eyes were riveted to the gentle sway of her body as the gown rippled around her like cool water. The dress did not cling to her body, but flowed over her skin in a sweet caress. Her hair was elegantly held up in a loose bun with flame tendrils curling around her face so that all spectators could see the brightness of her eyes.n

Ian could feel the gravitating pull she had on him. His feet were already itching to close the distance between them. He couldn't help but stare at her, as if willing her to look at him. Fate must have heard his silent plea because she raised her head and locked eyes with his own. Feeling his heart thud to a halt, Ian could do nothing as he watched her smile fade to be replaced by an expression he didn't quite understand.

But what was more baffling was her refusal to look away. He had expected her to ignore him, maybe even glare at him. Yet instead, she picked up her feet and slowly made her way towards him, eyes glowing with determination.

Natalie stiffened. This couldn't be good. As much as she wanted the two to talk it out, a place full of witnesses was the last thing they needed. But surprisingly enough, Ian seemed to be expectant. He actually straightened up, as if welcoming her approach.

But just as she was just a few feet away, Julie appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed her hand. Amy turned to her in surprise. She bowed low in greeting, asking an unheard question that had Julie smiling. She responded with a quick answer and then suddenly nodded her head at the entrance. Amy bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes furrowed in thought, but Julie didn't give her much time to decide before she managed to pull her in the opposite direction and away from a highly suspicious Ian.

xxx

Trailingafter her, Amy said nothing as Julie led her down the empty hall. Their heels thumped against the thick rug in rhythm like a drum beat that pounded in her chest. Somewhat uneasy, she asked in a quiet voice, "Miss Jukie, is something wrong?"

She turned around and flashed her teeth. "Nothing! Everything's fine. I know it's a little weird to ask you to come with me, but girlfriends accompany each other to the restroom right?"

"Well yes," Amy agreed. _"But you look a little nervous."_

Julie approached the door at the end of the corridor and held it open. Amy silently walked through and felt her jaw drop to the floor. She couldn't decide if this was a bathroom or spa. It was so spacious! A golden tub in one corner, a glass shower in the other, a door that led to a personal sauna, and two ceramic sinks made up the best bathroom that she had ever seen.

Placing her clutch onto the sparkling counter in front of the vanity mirror, Julie rummaged through her purse and took out a lipstick. She looked into the mirror and smiled at Amy. "That gown looks really pretty on you."

"Thank you, Miss Julie. As is yours. That's a lovely shawl you're wearing."

She touched the purple fabric around her neck and laughed. "It was a gift actually. I didn't think it would go with my dress, but I haven't worn it in a while so I thought it was well worth the risk."

"It's pretty," Amy commented as she stood beside her.

"You're really sweet. No wonder Ian is so fond of you."

Blinking in surprise at the change in topic, Amy looked down at her hands and said nothing.

"Amy, there's no need to deny it. I mean, anyone with eyes can see the connection between you two. You should be proud of it. Not many people can boast about having such a close relationship with someone as difficult as Ian. And here you are, a woman who clearly has a past with him. You must go way back."

"Is there something you would like to know, Miss Julie?"

"I'm sorry?"

"There's a reason why you called me in here. Instead of prolonging the awkwardness of this conversation, why don't you make this easier for the both of us and just ask whatever it is you need to ask?"

Julie stared into her hard eyes through the mirror. Slowly, she put the lipstick down onto the counter and turned to face her, murmuring, "You like to jump the gun, don't you?"

"I like to get to the point."

"Very well," she replied with as she leaned back onto her hands. "Then let me ask: How do you feel about Ian?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I need to know exactly what I'm up against to prevent anything from ruining what Ian and I have."

"Am I such a threat?"

Julie bristled at the sound of her calm voice. It irritated her like no other, but forcing her mouth to move, she said, "No, more like a nuisance."

"Then you shouldn't have to worry about me, Miss Julie. If what you both share is so grand, then I shouldn't have so much of an effect, should I?"

She let out a soft laugh and turned back to the mirror. Brushing a strand of hair from her gleaming eyes, she murmured, "You're right. Ian and I have built a special relationship over the last two years while you've been away. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I will not let you get in the way of what I've worked at for so long."

Julie breathe out gently. "Besides, it's not like we're not serious." Then with a gentle tug of her hand, the shawl around her neck fell onto the counter. Touching a hand to her slender neck, she faced Amy and smiled. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Amy couldn't speak. The blood was roaring through her ears like rapids until all she could hear was the heavy pounding of her heart. Her fingers twitched to touch its cool center, but they were digging painfully into the palm of her hand instead. Her mouth went completely dry. Her lungs wouldn't move and even though she felt like she was dying from within, her eyes still couldn't look away.

Julie smile. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Ian really does have such good taste."

She placed her palms onto the cool marble, trying to find some anchor from the whirlwind of emotions that threatened to pull her under. Amy just couldn't speak.

Satisfied by her response, Julie hooked her shawl around her arm and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she made her way across the room. "I believe I've said all that I needed. Take your time, Amy. I hope to see you back at the party." And without another word, she walked out of the door.

Moving swiftly down the corridor, Julie quickly wrapped the scarf around her shoulders and found her way back into the ball room. The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins as she tried to catch her breath. Her hands trembled like leaves, but she refused to look back. She did what had to be done. She didn't regret a thing. This was the right choice. She couldn't sit back and let everything fall apart. She had worked too hard!

"Julie?"

She spun around in alarm to see Ian standing behind her. "Hey," she greeted breathlessly. "I was just going to look for you."

"What were you doing?"

"W-what?"

He stepped forward. "Where did you and—?" Ian suddenly stopped as his eyes fell down to her neck.

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Julie stumbled back at the dark cloud that washed over his normally cool features. Instinctively, she brought her hand to the chain.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked in a voice so cold that she felt a shiver run down her spine. "That isn't yours."

Cornered, she narrowed her eyes and stomped forward. "Then whose is it?" Julie demanded, unable to keep the shrillness from her trembling voice. "Who does this necklace belong to?"

"Me."

Julie froze as the steady footsteps approached her from behind. Turning around with wide eyes, she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as soon as she met her fiery gaze.

Amy's eyes bored relentlessly into her own as she growled, "That necklace belongs to me."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and reviewing this chapter:**_

 _ **Farjana** : I am glad you got your answer, and thank you for having faith in me! ️ I am glad you like the flashbacks. Yeah, Dan has an involvement. But he couldn't just accuse him without evidence. Besides, I did give a subtle hint that Jake is a famous singer. I hope that clarifies why.😅_

 ** _To everyone who don't like the way I portrayed Jake in the last chapters, he also has a history. This is his changed behaviour. I will do some research on his character and you will surely find out the reason for such as his behaviour._**

 ** _Thank you for giving time to my story, I appreciate it, alot._**

 ** _Until next time, (see you hopefully on Thursday!)😉_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for the late update, please forgive me. *Falling into prostration***_

 _ **I couldn't post anything because the internet betrayed at the last minute and I was left hanging and wondering when I'd get back home.**_

 _ **And the good news is: I am back home!**_

 ** _Lame, I know. And probably quite stupid and idiotic._**

 ** _Nonetheless, I hope you'd enjoy this chapter too, please do ignore minor grammatical mistakes if found any(mostly spellings). And the next update will be on:_**

 ** _"lWednesdayl"_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _"Thank you, Amy." a smile on the little girl's face made her smile too._

 _She stood from her kneeling position and watched the little girl happily hop back to her mother who was another fellow detective. Amy waved at her and started walking in the opposite direction._

 _"How did you know it was her birthday?" Ian asked, taking a sip from his latte. He saw how she convinced the girl that her birthday was not the reason her father died in a plane crash._

 _Amy shrugged, "I merely saw how she gloomily stepped away from well-wishers and saw the gifts they offered. If anything, she can receive a gift for children's day, which isn't now. Or charismas which is two days later." she said, leaning on the car door._

 _Ian marveled at how she quickly deduced and came to a conclusion, like she had done the past few cases._

 _"So, when are we going to take another case?" he asked, throwing the cup in the nearest bin. Amy had her eyes set on the horizon, deep in thought._

 _"I think taking up the case tomorrow would be a good idea. The earlier, the better." her eyes didn't move, except her lips; drawing his eyes towards them._

 _He smirked, "Love, if you really enjoy my company that much, you could've just said so."_

 _She shrugged yet again, "I won't deny that. I have come to…enjoy your company." there was a light blush on her cheeks._

 _His eyes widened, heart racing at 1 mile per minute. Could it be?_

 _She stretched her lips to a small smirk, "What, did you expect me to say that?"_

 _And then he smiled, "Yes, love. I did."_

 _She scowled slightly, "How many times must I tell you to not call me love?"_

 _He laughed, ignoring her silent grumbling._

 _But he couldn't get that one thing off his mind._

xxx

 _Amy tapped her foot impatiently, "What is taking him so long?" she mumbled._

 _"As long as love can wait. Amy dear, I hope you'd forgive me, I wanted to appear as soon as the clock struck 12."_

 _Her eyebrows knit in confusion._

 _"What do you mean by—"_

 _DING!_

 _Her head snapped in the direction of the large clock._

 _"Yes, it is 24th December, your birthday." he said, as her eyes fell on the large red rose waiting to be taken from his hand. It seemed a little heavy, but she kept it gently on her table; being extremely sure to not drop even a small petal._

 _Her eyes faltered, she couldn't believe it._

 _"How?"_

 _He chuckled, "I did mention that I am usually very thorough in gaining information. Except you. You always were and are quite smart on keeping things private."_

 _His compliment sent her into a frenzy, but she smiled nonetheless._

 _They ate their dinner in the top floor of the French restaurant, as they laughed._

 _She waved goodbye as soon as he dropped her off after their beautiful date. She took the small vase and dropped her rose, which made a clanking noise._

 _She frowned, but carefully and slowly picked the rose up._

 _And with that, came the attached gift; a necklace._

 _A beautiful necklace that had a rose gem intricately carved in the middle as a pendant._

xxx

Julie swallowed the thick knot settling in the middle of her throat. She had worked in this industry long enough to have come across her fair share of intimidating people and had even successfully held her own every time. But as she stood trapped in Amy's blistering gaze, defeat had never seemed so close. The silver necklace burned against her skin, as if it knew that she wasn't its owner, as if in retaliation of her wearing it. But Julie had already gotten this far. She had already dug this deep, so biting down on her rising fear, she asked, "H-how is this yours?"

"That doesn't concern you," Amy answered in a hard voice.

"So why did you give it back?"

Julie turned to his voice in surprise, but realized he wasn't looking at her. He had only eyes for Amy. With his jaw clenched, he asked, "Why did you give it back to me?"

It was just like that day at the bakery, except somehow, his anger seemed even worse. The air around him vibrated with tension, stretched taut until it threatened to strangle Julie for air. But while she clammed up at his intensity, Amy courageously fired back with a steady strength of her own.

With gleaming amber eyes, she said, "I did no such thing."

Ian stepped forward. "You left it here the same day you—"

"Why would I return something you never gave me?"

His eyes widened. "What?"

Matching his footstep, she hardened her eyes and said, "You gave me the rose. The necklace was just a happy coincidence, was it not?"

Like a jolt, Ian suddenly lost his voice. He couldn't answer.

Turning her head, Amy looked at Julie and felt the fire around her surge with more ferocity at the detective's surprised expression. It took everything she had to keep her tumultuous emotions down. It took everything she had to lower her voice and say, "With all due respect Miss Julie, but that necklace wasn't his to give." Then in a swift motion, she wrapped her nimble fingers around the cold chain and met Julie's wide-eyed gaze with a coolness that chilled to the bone. "So, I'll be taking back what's mine."

Amy meant the necklace. She was talking about the necklace, but there was something in her expression that convinced Julie her words were double-edged. Underneath that dangerously soft voice was a challenge and by the looks of her eyes it was one Amy was sure she'd win. There wasn't a hint of hesitancy or even a trace of reluctance. There was only an insurmountable power that shook Julie down to her core.

With a firm tug, the clasp instantly came undone and fell into the palm of her hand. Amy met Ian's eyes one last time before she turned around and smoothly walked across the floor.

He stared after her in silence, waiting for his breathing to slow. Too many things were going through his head at once, but anger was surprisingly not one of them. Whether it was because of her response or seeing her fight against him again like old times, Ian didn't feel the torment he usually felt whenever they spoke. In fact, he felt something that wasn't so easily pushed away this time. And as he watched her carefully move through the crowd, his heart began to beat faster in disagreement to the growing distance between them.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, the cloud of haze faded as he moved forward. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even know what he was going to say to her. But letting her leave was the last thing he wanted. Letting her walk out was something he couldn't watch. Letting her go wasn't an option.

But just as he lifted his feet, Julie's hand clamped firmly around his wrist.

"You can't!"

He turned to look down at her.

Her bottom lip trembled at his hard expression as she pleaded, "Please don't do this, Ian. I'm sorry! It was a mistake! I didn't mean to—!"

"Why did you take it?"

She looked down at his arm.

"What were you trying to accomplish?"

"I was trying to save us!" Julie cried. "I lied to you. We weren't okay. I wasn't okay. I refuse to accept that you felt nothing for me. Everything was fine between us until she came along! Even if you told me it wasn't because her, I'm not stupid, Ian!"

She raised her glistening eyes to his and murmured, "I can't just sit around and do nothing. I'm still going to try just like I've always done these last three years. When I saw that necklace, it was my chance to fight back, my chance to prove that I can be the woman you want and keep the relationship we have."

"And what kind of relationship did we have?"

Julie didn't reply.

"One based on trust, respect, and honesty, correct?"

"Ian…"

He shook his head. "Despite how you felt Julie, she was never going to destroy what we have."

"But—"

"Julie, this isn't about her. This is about you and me."

"That's a lie and you know it! Nothing would have changed if she didn't come back! You would still be looking at me!"

"I am looking at you. I have always seen you, Julie. But the woman I see now is not the one I've known these past few years."

Feeling like he slapped her in the face, Julie stumbled back and wrapped her shaky arms around her torso. She couldn't even get herself to look at him. Filled with shame, torment, and worst of all guilt, Julie pressed her lips together to prevent the tears from spilling from her eyes.

"You are an integral part of my life, Julie, but if I can't trust you, then the relationship you want to preserve isn't worth saving."

Then without sparing her another glance, Ian walked through the moving crowd. With every step he took, he pushed thoughts of Julie farther and farther to the back of his mind. There were more important matters at hand, someone he needed to speak to, someone he needed to explain everything to. Ian politely dismissed all the questions about his early departure and ignored the pleas for him to stay. Although his head told him to stop and think, his heart pushed him forward and instead of fighting it this time, Ian allowed it to take the lead. He allowed his feelings to take the lead.

What was he going to accomplish when he caught up with her? What was he going to say when they stood face to face? What he was going to feel when he stared into her eyes again?

Ian didn't know, but a part of him didn't care. Going on impulse gave him the luxury to forget about consequences. It gave him the excuse to look for her without worrying about how this would affect his choices later. Right now, all that mattered was that he had to right the misunderstanding she must be having. She was walking away with all the wrong answers. If anything, he had to correct this. They didn't need another misunderstanding. They didn't need another reason to be against each other.

He reached the front door and scanned his surroundings with rapid eyes. Jogging down the front steps, Ian could feel his heart sink deeper every time he met the gaze of someone who wasn't her. Cars and limos were still pulling up to the house, but not a single one was leaving. Nobody was walking away from the front entrance except for him. She couldn't have gotten far.

Praying that she didn't take a cab, Ian made his way towards the valet and was going to ask for his vehicle when a voice from behind asked, "You're not really going to go after her, are you?"

He fell still. The blood that was pumping through his veins just seconds before suddenly came to a halt. Feeling his skin prickle from an old irritation that he hadn't felt in a while, Ian took in a deep breath before he turned around.

It was amazing how quickly a time span of two years seemed so short. Ian couldn't remember the last time he had seen him, but the rising contempt and the black hatred that clouded his good judgment were not so easily forgotten. "What are you doing here?"

Jake made a small grunting noise as he pushed himself off the wall. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a smirk upon his face, he said, "You know, I thought this party was going to be fun but from the looks of her running, it must have been pretty bad. Was that you're doing, Kabra?"

Ian's eyes grew in surprise. "You know she's back?"

Jake laughed, replying, "Well, considering I met up with her last week, I must have known she's returned, don't I?"

The instant gratification of seeing his face pale was nothing like Jake had ever experienced. If he wasn't so insistent on being cool and confident, then he would have shown exactly how much he enjoyed hitting the detective where it hurts. This guy was always in control, always sure of himself that Jake couldn't help but want to knock him off of his high horse. He wanted to prove that he wasn't the only one capable of gaining the upper hand.

Ian tried not to think of them seeing each other. He tried not to think about her talking to him, about her putting in the effort to keep in touch with him when she had left him bitter and angry. Ian tried to hold off his anger. He really did.

Grinning, Jake folded his arms over his chest and said, "From the looks of your face, I guess she never told you."

"What you both discuss is none of my business," Ian forced himself to murmur. "I have no reason to care."

"A valiant response if not for your desperate attempt to run after her."

His eyes flashed in fury. Balling his hands into tight fists until he lost all the feeling in his fingers, Ian said in a low voice, "Whatever you came here to do, Rosenbloom, I suggest you go and do it before things get out of hand."

Chuckling, but also taking a step back, Jake shook his head and said, "Ah, a sore spot, I see. Well, it may come as a surprise to you, Kabra, but I didn't come here to see her. I actually wanted to talk to you."

That was twice now. Ian wasn't someone who was so easily surprised, but Jake was doing a damn good job at it. "About what?"

"The event from two years ago."

"How would you—?"

"A lot more than you'd think," Jake answered. "Like for instance, how you two met up that day, what you talked about, how she reacted, and even more importantly why she left."

Ian's heart stopped as he watched his black eyes gleam with victory. "You know the reason why?"

Jake smirked. "I am the reason why."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for reviwing the last chapter:**_

 _ **Farjana:** Vikram is supposed to be good (Yeah, I kinda feel bad for him in the actual series after what Isabella has done) Julie is, after all an integral part of the story. I think her role is perfectly described here on. Your welcome, I guess doubts from here on will be clarified. Except some will be left with more questions in the later chapters. It's not over yet, girl!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Well, does this chapter hook you as well? I'm truly sorry for the long wait, it really was a tragic point wherein I couldn't stay true to my word._

 ** _Thank you everyone whoever give time to my story, I really appreciate it. :)_**

 ** _Goodbye!(Hopefully, see you on Wednesday!)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys! I am back on time*throwing flowers in celebration*_**

 ** _Err, dramatic sorry._**

 ** _Anyway, I corrected a few things in the last chapter, after finding out some faults, if you want, you can read the corrected version. Otherwise, the content is the same. I really hate to disappoint you guys but—_**

 ** _I won't be posting from tomorrow till Sunday because I am going on a camp._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _Please forgive me…_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _I hope the next chapter won't disappoint you as patience has its own reward! :D_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Sis, how long are you going to stay in here?"

Amy didn't answer. She just curled her head into her chest, tightening the covers around her body until she was as small as she felt. The memory from last night wouldn't leave her alone. Even though her precious necklace was rightfully where it belonged (Amy ran a finger over the cool gem upon her neck), the image of Julie wearing the necklace was twisting her stomach into painful knots.

When she walked out of that ballroom last night, she was too furious to think straight. She quickly made her way to the exit, startling a few people along the way at the flaming look in her eyes, but Amy could have cared less. She needed to get some air. She needed space or she was going to do something she knew she would regret.

When she finally arrived home, Amy threw the front door open with everything she had and slammed the necklace onto the coffee table before dropping her head into her hands. As she sat there in the silent darkness, trying to slow her rapid breathing, the fire within her eventually died until a wave of misery ebbed its way through her consciousness. She would have done anything to stay angry, but she couldn't…not when there wasn't any good reason why.

Of course he would find someone else. Of course he would move on. Although the sting of betrayal was still raw, Amy couldn't be mad. After everything she had done to him, how could she possibly be mad?

"Amy."

…

"Amy, I'll give you three seconds to come out from under there before I get really irritated. One. Two. Thr—!"

The wool blanket slowly moved down until her tousled hair came into view. Amy glanced up at Dan with eyes that were somewhat swollen, but her cheeks were completely dry. "When did you get back from the party?" she mumbled in a thick voice.

"Around 11 o'clock or so. You?"

"Nine."

"That's a little early, even by your standards."

Amy sat up and combed her fingers through her tangled hair. "I didn't want to stick around."

"Did something happen?"

She shook her head.

"Were you able to talk to Kabra?"

Feeling the knots tighten at the sound of his name, she looked down at the palm of her hands and murmured, "I left before I could say anything."

Dan nodded once. "I see. So are you going to try again later?"

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

He shrugged. "You don't want to talk about it and I'm not one to push."

"You pushed the other day."

Glaring, Dan stuck a finger in her alarmed face and said, "If you plan on running again, don't ever think about coming back, do you understand?"

Amy quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Dan. I didn't mean that. I just...I'm sorry."

Dan sighed. "It's fine," he said as he gently shrugged off her embrace. "Just get your butt out of this bed and do something productive. You're going to get fat."

"I haven't even eaten anything."

"There's breakfast on the table."

"You cooked, Dan?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Just because I don't want to be married and be servant to some dominant wife, doesn't mean I can't know the skills." Dan swiftfully flicked Amy's forehead once before he walked out of the room.

Rubbing her forehead, Amy closed her eyes for a few more minutes before she swung her legs off the side of the bed and made her way into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, washing her hair, and changing into real clothes, she felt "together" enough to tackle the long day ahead that she knew would befall her once Dan left to his meeting with someone he didn't bother letting her know.

It was a Saturday morning and Amy had no plans at all except for wallowing in her grief and waiting for the numbness to take over. Realizing that she couldn't stomach much of a breakfast anyway, she silently joined Dan on the couch with only a glass of orange juice in her hand. Dan was checking his phone for emails as Amy stared at the television set, trying not to think about last night, but failing miserably.

"I see you're wearing the necklace again."

Amy didn't say anything as her hand instinctively grasped the chain.

Dan placed his cellphone back in his pant pocket. "Any particular reason as to why?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"I missed it," Amy admitted in a soft voice.

"Then I guess last night wasn't a total waste of time."

Raising her head, she looked at Dan in silent alarm. Her brother scoffed at her expression and gestured at her precious necklace. "It's a good step in the right direction. At least you're not trying to hide how you feel anymore."

Amy smiled weakly. "It's not by my own resolve, Dan."

"It's not the means that matters," he said as hooked the headset to his ear and got to his feet. "It's the result. You'll be alright by yourself?"

She nodded. "When will you be back?"

"Around nine or so. If you need anything, just give me a call."

Dan picked up the house keys from off the table and was about to open the door when Amy suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Thank you, Dan."

"For what?"

"For worrying and caring about me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Dan rolled his eyes, but placed a warm hand over Amy's. "If you don't do stupid things, then I wouldn't have to worry or care. So get your act together."

Laughing softly—her green eyes peered into his same ones, noticing how much he matured and behaved like an elder brother to her—Amy murmured, "Why? I like you fretting over me."

Dan growled.

"I'm kidding, Dan. I'll fix this. I promise."

"Good, now let me go before I miss my cab." Dan turned the handle and looked over his shoulder. "Try not to burn down the house, alright? I'll see you later."

After giving him one last good-bye, Amy closed the door behind her and leaned against the wood. She stood there for a few minutes before she let out a breath of relief. _"So far so good,"_ Amy thought as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, thankful that her emotions weren't overpowering her just yet. She didn't have much of an appetite, but she wanted to keep her hands moving. Having something to do will help with her nerves. Opening random cabinets and counting how many spoons were in the drawer, she finally found herself back into the living room where she fluffed the pillows and straightened the cushions.

She sat down upon the couch and curled her knees to her chest. The feeling of restlessness wouldn't leave her. Maybe this was her heart's way of telling her that sitting here and doing nothing was wrong, but what could she do when she felt so helpless?

Last night was a blatant sign that he had moved on. Last night he proved that there was nothing left. But what killed her the most was that she still had hope. There was a part of her that still refused to give up. Amy pressed her hands over her ears, as if it would help to stem the misery from swallowing her whole.

But just when the quiet buzzing was starting to calm her, a knock on the door pulled her out of the trance. Thinking Dan must have forgotten something, Amy quickly got to her feet and unbolted the lock.

"Did you—?"

She stopped breathing.

Time could have grinded to a halt. The world could have stopped spinning and burst into flames and Amy wouldn't have noticed a thing. She was too busy trying to breathe, too busy trying to slow her heart that felt like it was going to burst within her chest, too busy staring into his amber eyes.

"Are you busy?" he asked in soft voice, british accent somehow faint even though he didn't say anything more.

Amy felt her head move side to side. It was as if she had lost all control of her body. She was just reacting to his movements, unable to make any decisions of her own. His entire body took up the doorway, exuding a power much like last night, but this time, he was too close. He was standing much too close. She couldn't think. She couldn't focus.

She didn't even hear his question. She barely registered the movement of his lips. All she could see was his hand, his outstretched hand that was held out towards her.

xxx

"Mr. Cahill, would you like us to meet your sister to ask her some questions?"

"Miss Kabra, can you elaborate on how he was the culprit to bringing the Cahill family down?"

"Why didn't Amy find any clues to Jake Rosebloom being the murderer of her parents? She is a detective right?"

The questions kept firing as the singer was led into the police van. The two detectives ignored the reporters that surrounded them as soon as they stepped out of the entertainment industry. It was as clear as day that someone from inside the industry had spread the word around; Dan and Natalie were too late when they tried to escape from the clutches of media as quietly as they could.

As soon as they shut the doors of their car, Dan grinned idiotically.

"I guess, Jake will now get what he deserved." he happily sang. he just wanted to cut Jake into two pieces, fry him and feed him to the vultures.

For, leading him and his sister on. For creating an impression that they both were fooled. For lying that Jake loved his sister with all his might even though his brother was arrested like him.

Even though Dan knew that this…..this wasn't the Jake they knew, he still felt angry at him.

Jake was supposed to be the one for his sister, he was so…..perfect for her. He could have changed into a better person, maybe just maybe his sister wouldn't have to suffer so much heartbreak.

He still remembered the look on her face when he saw her after he returned from the party. He just wished she wouldn't turn the TV on, or Ian for that matter. He wanted things to be hidden until they both make up for the damage Jake caused.

Dan felt his nerves twist, his stomach doing strange flipflops like the ones he used to do as a boy. He couldn't believe he was actually being ordered around by a woman—Natalie to be exact, his previously hateful nemesis's sister.

Even now, he wanted to punch Ian's face for making Amy suffer so much. But Dan knew that he had to give them time, and the required privacy.

Until then—he glanced at the tape and recorder—he would present evidence in the court for Jake's folly.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for reviewing,_**

 ** _iheartNYcity:_** _I agree with you, Jake here is a jerk. But I guess hatred and revenge turned him from a sweet guy into a despicable person. Believe me, I feel bad for Julie actually. She tried so hard to get close to Ian and in the end she fell apart. it seems your hopes got granted!_

 ** _Farjana:_** _Well, there was this thing that I would not have posted today because I am actually a very very lazy person, yeah, I know, truly a hateful trait. Other than that *grinning slyly* you will have to find out about it in the later chapters. I'm sorry, suspence can't be revealed._

 ** _MademoiselleEtincelle:_** _Thank you for pointing out the mistakes, I corrected them. And sorry for the confusion, I thought I had Amy name the necklace already….haha…..sorry. But anyway, I changed it so I think it will not be an issue. But if it so happens, please do tell me I will try to make it better. For a moment, I was actually thinking about something else…..and the result showed. Really sorry. And no, Ian didn't date her, rather he and Julie became really close friends. The explanation will soon be given as I have thought about it from before so don't worry._

 ** _Thank you everyone for reading my story, I really really am grateful._**

 ** _Goodbye! (Hopefully, see you on…. someday. Please don't kill me!)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _So I am back, and brought a brand new chapter!_**

 ** _I hope it makes up for the time I didn't post, I really do._**

 ** _Anyway, this was all planned, and fortunately, you guys were able to stumble upon a jaw slacking chapter._**

 ** _No further will I say!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Hello? Are the cables cut? yes, where you were tracking, and no I don't want you to track any further nor spy them…yes, just cut the cables so they don't know about the news…..thank you, Mark…..No, I know I have only played with your tools as a teenager but now I-…Alright, as you say so, bye."

Dan switched his phone off and with a scowly face looked at the sky.

"You better make sure they both come together this time." With that, he continued on the road back to his apartment after tossing Jake(Dan liked every bit of it) in jail.

he still remembered the conversation, because the real Jake behind the mask had finally awoken from the violent slap on his face as he kept cursing Amy and Ian.

But Dan wasn't going to give him another chance, it was already too late.

Even if Jake did turn back to the sweet gentleman that was caring and loyal, Dan had already given up.

xxx

Amy sat in the seat of his car with her hands clasped tightly together, her skin stretched taut over her white knuckles. She didn't even look up at the window to see where he was taking her. Even though the curiosity was practically burning a hole through her stomach, she was too afraid of making the wrong move. What if she said something that made him angry? What if she did something that made him regret asking her to come with him?

She couldn't take the risk. Amy didn't want to do anything that would ruin this moment. She had failed to talk to him yesterday and by some sort of miracle he was now only a foot away from her. Although a part of her felt uneasy from this random visit, she decided to take this chance in stride and do what she set out to do. Today would be the day. Today would be the day she will tell him. Today would be the day where she will properly explain herself, for both his and her sake.

Peeking up at his profile, Amy ran a sweeping gaze over his strong jaw line, the curve of his slender nose, his hair that was now combed down instead of swept out of his face, the intent look of his eyes on the road, and his masculine hands that were wrapped firmly around the steering wheel. She looked around the car and felt nostalgia raining down like a storm. Sitting in this seat brought back so many memories, some she cherished and others she would rather forget.

Unnerved, Amy quickly glanced out the window as if he could hear her thoughts. She didn't want to think about that day. Not now, not yet.

They had driven for almost thirty minutes and he still hadn't said a word to her, not like she had said anything herself. She was still trying to clear the haze within her mind. Amy could only remember reaching for his outstretched hand like a mindless child and relishing in the softness of his skin as he led her out of the apartment. Following him into the elevator and towards his car was just one giant blur. She had even forgotten to write Dan a note to explain where she was, but thankfully she had her phone on her so she was able to shoot him a quick text in the car.

She looked down at her clothes and wondered if she was dressed properly for wherever he was taking her. While she wore a simple outfit of white denim shorts and a delicate yellow blouse, he was wearing a dark blue long-sleeve dress shirt and a pair of grey slacks. She felt so underdressed.

But he didn't say anything about her outfit. In fact, he hadn't looked her way at all. As soon as he closed the passenger door and got behind the wheel, an odd silence settled over their heads. The quiet sound of the rumbling engine thankfully masked the rapid beating of her heart that was bound to go into cardiac arrest any minute. Amy was as never as hyper aware of her actions as she was right at that moment. Feeling like she was treading on ice, Amy silently brought a hand to her neck and touched her precious necklace for much-needed encouragement to keep herself from cracking at the seams.

Not realizing that he had noticed the movement of her hand, Amy nearly jumped thirty feet into the air when he murmured, "I didn't give her the necklace."

Staring at his eyes that were still focused on the road, Amy blinked a few times before she settled back against the seat and looked ahead. She didn't know what to say. Of course a part of her was thrilled that he hadn't given the necklace to her, but saying "thank you" didn't seem right. It would imply that he held back for her and Amy was more than sure that that was far from the truth. Still, she could feel her heart lighten with every breath she took.

The only thing she could do was nod. She couldn't tell him that she was happy. She couldn't tell him that she was relieved. She couldn't tell him how she felt…not when she still had so much to explain.

After that, nothing else was exchanged. No sneaky glances, no uttered sounds, just a thick cloud of unease that Amy tried to ignore. She kept her eyes on the zooming scenery, but wasn't familiar with any of the roads or buildings. Eventually, they drove out of the bustling city and down a scenic route with grassy hills on one side and the sparkling ocean on the other. Confused, Amy sat up and swiveled her head around.

"Where are—?" She cleared her dry throat. "Where are we going?"

"It's just up ahead."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Amy looked forward and saw tall trees in the distance. The sun was high above the bright blue sky that was completely cloudless. It was such a beautiful day outside and plenty of people were probably going to be down by the beach, but when she gazed out at the twinkling sea, there wasn't a soul in sight. In fact, this place didn't have a single sign of human life. There weren't any residential homes, business buildings, or even road signs.

With her curiosity piqued, Amy sat back against the leather seat and focused on the greenery that grew thicker as they drove farther down. They passed under an umbrella of thick branches and leaves before they made their way to a meadow of pale flowers of blue and pink. Amy's fairy tale radar went crazy as she watched in awe at the beautiful sight that unraveled before her. Maybe it was just her raving imagination, but everything seemed to twinkle like diamonds here as they basked in the light of the sun's golden rays. To her delight, the car finally stopped at the bottom of a hill where a large wooden house stood from above.

Amy opened the door in a trance-like state and stared up at the house. It wasn't the mansion she expected to find in a place like this, but the warmth of the wooden structure and the tall glass windows exuded a similar sense of elegance. She heard his door close from behind and the crunch of his shoes upon the gravel. Waiting with a pounding heart, she felt rather than saw him stand beside her.

She kept her eyes on the building, but her eyes didn't register a thing. Amy was too busy waiting for him to speak. And just when she was going to ask from pure anxiety, he suddenly murmured, "This place is mine."

Amy turned to him in surprise, but he didn't look at her. With a slight nod of his head, he made his way up the cobbled steps as she trailed behind him. Surrounded by daisies, cherry blossoms, and swaying trees, it felt as if she was transported into another world. This place was beautiful. If she wasn't so nervous, she would have stopped and admired the flora. But the man in front of her had taken all of her attention.

If she was confused before, she was downright going insane now. Amy didn't understand what was going on. Why would he take her here? This place was obviously his private sanctuary and for him to allow her entrance to such a personal part of his life seemed out of character—at least for the man he was now. Wary as he led her to the front door, Amy stopped a few feet away as he took out an old-looking key and turned the elegant handle.

The sight that greeted her was just as jaw-dropping as the scenery outside. Unlike his condo that was decorated with black and cold stainless steel, this place was filled to the rim with warm tones of brown, red, and gold that were strewn among suede couches, massive rugs, a stone fireplace, and a quaint wooden kitchen. Without even waiting for his cue, Amy walked through the doorway and looked up at the high ceiling that had colossal wooden beams stretching for what seemed like miles. To the side, there was a simple winding staircase that led to a second floor with a balcony that looked down at the first.

When the door closed behind her with a soft click, Amy turned to him and smiled a smile she hoped was controlled. "This place is beautiful."

"I bought it over a year ago," he replied in a voice that caused a ripple to travel down her spine. "It took some time to be furnished, but the wait was worth it."

"Do you live here?"

"No, I only come here when I need to."

Amy turned her head to the living room. Oddly, a strong sense of sadness washed over her as she imagined him in this place all alone. She could almost see him sitting on the couch, staring at the burning fire with a glass of his favorite cognac in hand. She imagined him hunched over, his hair draping over his forehead to conceal the depth of his eyes.

"How often?" she murmured in a softer voice than intended.

He shrugged casually, but the hard look in his face said otherwise. "How about something to drink?" he asked instead.

But she hadn't even responded before he already made his way into the kitchen. It wasn't as big as the one back at his condo, but roomy enough for Amy to put enough distance between them. The uneasy feeling she had had earlier intensified as she watched him pour two glasses of water. Something was wrong. This visit wasn't simply a visit. This was something else.

The air around him may not have quivered with anger and his face may not have hardened from lines of frustration, but Amy couldn't fight the sense of foreboding that choked her like thick chains. She stood rooted to the spot at his approach as he handed her a glass. She kept her eyes glued to the crystal clear water, trying to control the shaking of her hand.

He stepped back a few feet until she was leaning against the granite counter and he against the fridge. Amy waited. She could feel it coming. The heavy silence was starting to lift. Holding back her desire to squeeze her eyes shut, she finally raised her head and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Why did you leave yesterday?"

Amy gripped the glass with tense fingers and replied, "I didn't feel it was right to stay."

"Why? Because Julie was there?"

"If I didn't leave, then the atmosphere would have gotten uncomfortable."

"I see, so you were thinking in the best interest of others."

She stared into his eyes as if she could somehow find the reasoning behind this conversation, but found nothing except darkness. "I'm sorry if I caused problems," Amy murmured.

He laughed darkly. "Out of all things to apologize for, you decide on that?"

Amy didn't answer.

Then in a low voice, he said, "Although I don't agree with what Julie did, I can't say I don't understand. She was only doing what she felt was right."

Crossing his feet at the ankles, he continued, "For all these years, Julie has been nothing but good to me. She has been supportive, kind, and helped me forget even if it was only for a short while. For me, Julie made these last few years bearable."

He looked around the kitchen and smiled grimly. "But even with all of her patience, I was unable to see her differently. I wanted to grow to love her. I wanted to feel for her the same way she felt about me, but I couldn't. It was unfair and it was cruel, but no matter how much time I spent with her, I couldn't change how I felt. I wallowed in past moments, replaying the same day over and over again until I grew sick of the memory."

"It was weakness that kept me up at night. It was the desire to fix what had gone wrong and it was the certainty that I could have done something different that made me sink further into self-doubt." Letting out a harsh laugh, he ran a hand through his hair and whispered, "I was so sure that it was my fault, so sure that I ruined what could have been. Why I placed the blame on myself, I never understood."

"Maybe I assumed that if it was my doing, then I could find the solution to return everything back to the way it was. Maybe it was my way of trying to hold onto the last shreds of hope before the anger started to fester inside of me."

"Being angry," he murmured with downcast eyes, "was easier. Letting the frustration and contempt grow helped to blind me from the pain. When angry, I didn't have to think about anyone but myself. It freed me from having to contemplate and wonder. But anger wasn't always so forgiving. The more I allowed myself to fall into hatred, the more helpless I felt." He shook his head and looked into her eyes. "Even you must think what a pathetic fool I've been."

Amy tried to control the breath that escaped her lips, but it came out in a shaky gasp as ache clawed up her throat. She couldn't say anything as she took in the hateful look in his eyes. But this time, she welcomed his malice. She wanted him to hurt her, to say anything he needed to relinquish the pain that was so obvious in his gaze.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He laughed coldly as his fingers dug into the palm of his hand. "For what? For my weakness or for my stupidity?"

Amy shook her head. "I know I hurt—"

"Hurt?" he repeated quietly. "No, it hurt when I fell in love with you and realized that nothing could happen between us. It hurt when I forced myself to stay away from you because I was afraid of what it would do to us. It hurt when I thought of you drifting farther and farther away from me because of my cowardice."

"But telling you the truth didn't hurt. It was a mistake. If only you had hurt me, then I would have stomached the pain. If only you had told me you didn't love me from the start, then I would have moved on with my life. But instead, you played me like a fool."

The room was starting to spin. Amy couldn't believe how fast everything was falling apart. He had it all wrong. He had it all wrong!

"No, that's not what I—!"

"It doesn't matter now!" he shouted, his composure slipping through the cracks. "I spent too many years trying to figure out why you kept up the charade. I spent night after sleepless night trying to understand why you didn't tell me from the beginning. Were you trying to spare my feelings? Did I not give you a chance to voice how you truly felt? Did I push myself upon you? Was I in the wrong?"

"No," Amy stammered as she stepped forward with her hand shaking uncontrollably. "It wasn't you. It was never you."

He pinned her with his hard eyes and said, "Although I hated how you lied to me, I knew that deep down a part of me still blamed myself. It was only up until last night that I finally knew the truth."

She felt her eyes grow wide at the venomous look upon his face. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Her knees trembled violently as she watched his features transform into a mask of pure malevolence.

"It never crossed my mind that it all boiled down to him. It never crossed my mind that he was the reason why. I was too idiotic, too self-absorbed, to realize it was never about you and me. It was and always will be about him." He balled his hand into a tight fist. "But at least Rosenbloom had the decency to tell me the truth. Tell me, were you ever going to tell me that you still love him?"

The strength in her fingers vanished. In slow motion, Amy watched her glass drop to the floor and smash into pieces. Water spilled over her bare feet and shards of glass slid across the marbled tiles. Time suddenly slowed to a crawl as Amy knelt down onto her knees. It was only on instinct that she began to pick up the broken pieces and place it into the palm of her trembling hand. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what else to do.

She heard him place his glass into the sink with a thud and walk towards her. Leaning down onto his calves, he reached down and picked up a large shard by her foot. Amy stared at his face, but couldn't see anything as he murmured, "Was it fun? Was it amusing to see me pour my heart out to you when you knew what was going to happen?"

" _No."_

"Did you enjoy watching me fall for your lies?" he grounded out, his hand wrapped tightly around the jagged glass.

"Mr. Kabra," Amy said as she dropped the sharp pieces onto the floor. "Stop."

"You must have," he murmured, gripping it tighter and tighter.

"Mr. Kabra!"

A small trail of blood suddenly began to trickle down his wrist, seeping into the sleeve of his shirt. Desperate now, she dug her nails into the slits of his fingers and pulled. "Mr. Kabra, stop! You're bleeding!"

But his hold wouldn't weaken. The blood wouldn't stop.

"Mr. Kabra!" Amy cried, the tears stinging in the corner of her eyes as she pulled with all her might. "Stop! Stop! Mr. Kabra! IAN!"

With a powerful wrench, she pulled his fingers apart and the bloodied shard dropped to the floor. But just as she reached for his injured hand, she suddenly felt his other fingers curl around her neck and swing her away from the bed of sharp glass. The back of her head hit the palm of his hand as her body was pressed between him and the icy floor.

Amy's heart thudded against her chest as she stared up at his face.

"Why do you care?" he murmured with eyes blazing like burning coals. "Why do you suddenly care if I'm hurt now? What does it matter?"

She shook her head.

His eyes flashed in white fury. "Where was your compassion before?" he demanded, the volume of his voice rising higher and higher. "Where was this compassion when you left without an explanation? Where was your compassion when you got on that damn plane to leave me confused and alone? Where was—?"

Then in a movement he never would have predicted, she fisted the front of his shirt into the palm of her hands and yanked his lips down to hers.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for reviewing,_**

 ** _iheartNYcity: Isn't it? I always tried picturing Dan being big, out of his teens and matured up. But none seemed to come to mind until I tried to imagine. Ain't I evil? Nah, I'm just kidding, I was going to add in the end that it was Ian, but decided against it with what I had kept in store. I'm glad you like that I reply._**

 ** _Farjana: I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was dead tired. I hope this chapter answers a few questions of yours. Jake's arrest will be elaborated in a few chapters, don't fret. Thank you, I had a great camp._**

 ** _Thank you everyone for reading my story, it means a lot to me._**

 ** _Goodbye! Until next time._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _I'm terribly sorry guys. You see, I write stories for the other archives too and had a request that I hadn't completed so I felt guilty and completed the request which took me some time._**

 ** _I'm still very sorry, because I have no right to say anything._**

 ** _I'd like to remind you guys again, I haven't read the second series and so on of 39 clues, which is why the characters may seem a little OOC which I can't help._**

 ** _Anyway, it looks like our story is going to near the end very soon if I'm regular in updating(Again, I'm truly very sorry!)_**

 ** _On with the story!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

He shouldn't have given in. He shouldn't have let it continue because this would only come to confuse him later. This would only tangle his already stretched nerves. This would only blind him to the anger he felt for her. But like the many times before, Ian was weak.

As soon as their lips touched, he lost all ability to think. He lost his ability to rationalize. With her slender body pressed warmly against his, with her hands fisted at his chest, and with her lips moving passionately against his own, Ian could do nothing but give himself in to her. In a second flat, he couldn't remember why he was so livid or why he wanted to push her away with such desperation.

Instead, he fisted his hand roughly within her silky hair and pulled her tight against him. Amy gasped, parting her lips as he delved further into her mouth.

A delicious shiver travelled down her spine, setting every part of her body ablaze. Her every heartbeat, her every thought, and every zing of pleasure that pulsed through her body were all about him. Amy had no idea what she was thinking when she pulled him down. In fact, she was sure she wasn't thinking at all. But the smell of his skin and the intensity of his eyes robbed her of her focus. She kissed him on impulse.

But when he responded, when he pushed his leg between her own, and when he deepened the kiss with a ferocity that stole her breath away, Amy could barely hold herself together. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She felt so out of control, but her hands gripped his shirt with confidence and held onto him as if he was going to disappear.

A groan rumbled up his throat when she moved her hands to his neck and dragged her fingers over his heated skin and then through his tousled hair. Her every touch lit him on fire. The taste of her, the velvety feel of her lips, and the sounds she made as he pressed her into the floor fuelled the desire he had felt for this woman from the minute he laid his eyes on her. With her so close, how could he ever deny her? With her so warm and sweet, how could he ever push her away? With her so passionate, how could he ever reject the feelings that flooded through his veins?

It was only when the physical need for air surfaced that they leaned away from each other, their breaths heavy and quick. She stared up at him with glossy eyes that seemed to stare straight into his soul. But as the seconds ticked by, reality slowly trickled like ice through his frenzied thoughts. His fingers loosened in her hair and he began to lift himself off when she suddenly placed a hand against his cheek.

Ian held himself back from leaning into her touch. Just the movement of her chest rising up and down against his own was already muddling his thoughts. Any closer and he was sure he was going to throw his resolve out the window and embrace the torturous want of continuing what she started.

Was this her way of confusing him further? Was this her way of making it up to him? Was this another calculated move?

Amy must have noticed the direction of his thoughts because she suddenly opened her mouth and murmured, "I know I have no right to ask you after everything I've done and I know that these words are far too late, but please give me a chance. Please let me explain and afterwards, I swear I won't stop you from leaving. But please, please listen to me."

She could barely take in a breath as she saw his eyes flicker with uncertainty. Blood roared in her ears and her heart was beating so fast it was hard to discern from one heartbeat to the next. But she didn't look away. Amy waited for his response, praying that he will give her a chance, praying that she still had time before he walked away from her for good.

Ian didn't say a word. He didn't nod. He didn't even shake his head, but his silence said more than enough.

Feeling a breath of relief escape her lips, Amy felt her body relax against the floor, not realizing just how tense she was. But at the slight movement of her shoulder, she suddenly saw him wince. Amy turned her head to the side and saw his bloodied hand splayed against the cold tile.

"It's fine," he bit out as the pain sharpened.

"You're still bleeding!" She gently but firmly pushed him to a sitting position and held his injured hand between both of hers. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

He nodded to the top of the fridge.

Rising to her feet, Amy stood upon her tip toes and grabbed the white plastic box from off the shelf. She placed it onto the counter and got out a roll of bandages, ointment, a towel, and disinfectant. Ignoring his silent protest as she pulled him beside her, she gripped his hand in an unyielding grasp and began to wipe the blood from his fingers and knuckles.

Ian stood still and looked down at her concentrated expression. Her need to care for others was still intact even after all this time. The way her eyebrows were furrowed with concern, the hard set of her mouth, and the steady movement of her hands made it hard to for him to restore the cold distance. When she treated him with such tenderness, he could only remember the many reasons why he loved her, why she drove him insane, why out of all people in this world, she was the only one who could move him like no other.

But his trip down memory lane was short-lived when she suddenly whispered,

"If he told you I was affected by his confession, that's true." Amy looked up into his hardened eyes and felt her heart quiver. "If he told you he affected my choice to leave, that's true. But if he told you I left because I loved him, that's a lie."

Unrolling the cotton bandage, she wrapped the linen around the gash, paying careful attention not to apply too much pressure. She tried to keep herself calm, but the shaking of her knees was making it hard to focus. Amy had never felt so afraid.

But she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. The question that had kept them apart all these years settled into the air around them.

 _Then why did you leave?_

"That night in your car was the happiest memory I've held onto all these years. It's what made staying in New York endurable because deep within my heart, I never wanted to leave. But I couldn't risk you. You were the only good thing that happened in my life, Ian."

Keeping her eyes on his hand that began to blur, Amy whispered, "When you told me you loved me, I stayed silent not because I had nothing to say, but because I had too much to say. Too overcome with emotion and too stunned that everything was finally going my way left me speechless. It was the happiest I felt in the longest time."

"But I failed to realize that Jake was probably out there, and he came back that night. And that's when I realized that I wasn't strong enough."

Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes until the colours melted together. Amy bit down on the ache that rippled through her body as she tried to slow her breathing. She couldn't stop now. She couldn't clam up now. Instinctively gripping his hand tighter, she squeezed her eyes shut and said, "But no matter how cruel he was, a part of me still wanted him, a part of me still loved him. I was so disgusted with how I reacted when he confessed. I was moved and for a split second, I was even happy. To realize that after all of these years I was still the same stupid girl from the past depressed me like no other."

"But the worst part of all was realizing how unfair I was to you," she admitted as the tears dripped onto her knuckles. "How could I say that I love you when I was a coward running away when I was asked to? How can I continue to pretend I was protecting you when all I was doing was blindly leading you to your death."?

"I couldn't tell you I love you, not like that. I didn't want to lie to you, but I knew that if you realized how weak I was…"

She breathed in sharply and shook her head. "When he tried to burn me saying how he used me all along, it was the worst moment of my life. I felt defeated—useless. But with you, with you it would be different. If you were to walk away from me, if you were to turn your back on me..." Her heart stuttered. "I wouldn't know how to get back up again."

"So unable to face my cowardice and unable to come clean, I chose to follow his command. It didn't matter that you would live hating me, for my purely selfish act. It didn't matter that you would never want to talk to me until I was assured that you are safe."

Her shoulders slumped. "The pain of missing you, however," she continued in a soft whisper, "was stronger than I anticipated. There were nights when I would wake up crying and nights when I didn't feel anything it at all, just empty and hollow. As days passed, regret was suddenly common."

"I had no right to miss you. I had no right to continue loving you, but at the same time I also had no right to lie to you. After everything you've done for me, after how honest you were with me, I had no right to hurt you the way I did. I can never tell you how sorry I am, how I wished that I could go back and change my decision. But at least now, you'll know for certain why I don't deserve you and why I'm not someone worth loving."

She waited to for him to wrench his hand away from her weak grasp, for him to walk out without another look back. Amy hardened her heart for the pain that would follow. She prepared to be broken, to fall apart until there was nothing left. It was nothing less than what she deserved.

"Do you still feel like you need to protect me?"

Amy slowly raised her eyes to his. He didn't look angry or gentle, only distant, as if the words she said had no effect at all. But she shook her head just the same.

"Why?"

"Because he promised me that he'd leave you once I leave the city. And he isn't the one I have been thinking these past two years."

"And what did you think of?"

Her eyes watered as a weak smile curved at her lips. "If you were healthy, if you were eating properly, if you were taking the necessary breaks between sets like you should, if you remembered that buying food from the vending machine was still bad for you, if you were sleeping well, if you had finally moved on, if you had forgotten all the bad I've done to you."

Ian stepped forward and looked down into her eyes. "I am healthy," he replied in a low voice. "I cook when I can, I don't take all the breaks I should, I still snack from the vending machine, nights are usually sleepless, and I haven't forgotten a thing."

Amy's heart suddenly froze when he touched her wet cheek.

"But that doesn't mean I'm over you," he murmured as he ran a thumb over her frozen lips. "That doesn't mean I haven't thought about you, missed you, wanted you."

She shook her head back and forth, refusing to believe the words that left his lips. This was a dream. A lie. This wasn't real. None of this was real.

But when he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, Amy felt her heart tighten within her chest as he whispered, "I know how big of an impact he had on your life. I know how much you loved him and I know that you weren't completely over him. I knew all of that, but I fell in love with you anyway."

The tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt the knot in her throat thicken.

"Although I hated the role he had in your life, that didn't change the way I felt. I was in love with you and I was determined to have a bigger role because I cared about you more than he ever did. And even though you leaving hurt me in ways I could never explain, what hurts more is the lack of faith you had in me. Were my words that frail to you? Did they mean so little? Weren't we partners in every situation?"

"No," she insisted, stepping closer as he stared into her anxious gaze. "It's not that! I just…" Amy stopped and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to voice her fear. Love had already failed her once; who was to say it wouldn't fail her again?

Suddenly, he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face. "Am I weak?" he asked softly.

She shook her head.

"Do you think I'll die without a fight?"

Her tears welled. "No."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Losing you."

His gaze softened as he gently dipped her head back. "You're not," he whispered. Then with a tenderness she had missed for so long, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Driven by understanding and riddled with compassion, his kiss flooded her senses with a relief that brought her to her knees. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. To feel him hold her with such care and possessiveness made her heart pound like a drum.

And when he leaned back a fraction of an inch, he murmured against her lips, "I love you, Amy, and I always will."

She let out a tearful smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling lighter than she had ever felt before, Amy breathed in deeply and whispered, "I love you, Ian."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again," he demanded in a soft voice as he lifted her figure into his arms.

"I lo—"

But he had already silenced her with another searing kiss as he slowly carried her up the stairs.

xxx

"Ugh what is it that you come here prancing in my apartment early in the morning, Natalie?" Dan asked sleepily, rubbing his eye.

Normally, Natalie would have made a disgusting face, and laughed at his grumpy state. But she was even more disastrously appearing than him.

"Is Amy home?" she asked impatiently.

"No."

"Since when?'

"Since yesterday."

"Did she tell you where she went?" Natalie's panic was increasing by the second.

"Yes, she went somewhere with Ian." he yawned, still annoyed that he was woken up by a three-inch shorter woman

"OH MY GOD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IAN IS CAPABLE OF! HE MIGHT BREAK THE INNOCENT GIRL WITH HIS ANGER!" she yelled directly in his ear which froze every nerve in Dan's body.

"Tone down your voice, Natalie. How can you tell he was angry?"

"HE WAS FUMING THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY."

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe whilst crossing his leg over another.

"And how big is his anger you say?"

"BIGGER THAN YOU THINK!"

"Aren't you being a little over dramatic?"

"AREN'T YOU BEING A LITTLE UNDER DRAMATIC?!"

"Is Mr. Kabra that scary?"

"HE'S TERRIFYING! HIS WORDS ARE AS SHARP AS KNIVES! HIS COLDNESS CAN FREEZE EVEN THE WARMEST OF HEARTS! AND HE CAN MAKE PEOPLE CRY WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!"

"Sounds horrible." Dan agreed.

"It is!"

"And what did you say about him holding grudges?"

"He'd never forget it till he dies!"

"And does he get mad easily?"

"TOO EASILY." Natalie was getting impatient now.

Dan started to smirk, "If so, then I'd advise you to lower your voice."

Natalie sported a confused look, then turned in the direction of Dan's finger which was pointed behind her shoulder.

There, standing hand in hand were the couple Natalie and Dan were trying to get together, with Amy stifling a laugh and Ian scowling.

"Go on, Natalie." he muttered, increasing the blood pressure of Natalie, "Tell them how much of a monster I am."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you for reviewing,_**

 ** _iheartNYcity:_** _Well, I did make Jake twist the incident around a little. But I'm glad you're liking the story so far. I love you too! Thank you and take care!_

 ** _Farjana:_** _Really? Does it compensate for this chapter? Just kidding, I know it doesn't (sorry for that!). Ian was quite blinded by her, he may have been focused about everything else in his life, but Amy was his weak point._

 ** _MademoiselleEtincelle:_** _Again, I'm sorry I haven't really read the further series and have just created what I could find fit for the story._

 ** _KingGuest:_** _Really? I didn't think so since this is my first Amian multichapter. It makes me smile that I haven't exactly strayed, I have that weak point of straying and writing a few things assuming that all readers would get what's going on in my tiny mind._

 ** _kukylovey:_** _Hope you liked the chapter._

 ** _Thank you everyone for reading my story, it means a lot to me._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **An early update! Because of reasons I will state in the next chapter. Although I am pleased to say I am actually updating earlier than planned. XD.**_

 _ **I'm really glad and satisfied that the chapters are turning out better than I anticipated. Except, my friend is helping me write the chapters out, and she clearly helped me improve the paragraphs by telling me a few tips. I'm so grateful to her even though she would never read this chapter online except as a draft that wouldn't have an author's note at all.**_

 _ **And I'd be really happy if you'll give some advice too, I don't mind any kind of criticism at all!**_

 _ **Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 12**

"… I must ask you this, Miss Cahill. Why did you not complain about the murder attempt on you and your parents when you had all right to do so?" the interviewer asked her.

She let a small smile, almost sad and looked straight into his eyes. The interviewer could see the years of maturity grown over the pain and suffering of the young woman who'd have lived a life much better had she done what most people would have done.

"You see Mr. John, I had been in love with him. And I was his fiancé for over a year. Can you imagine me even thinking of picturing someone I love in a place I wouldn't like going myself?" she said, confidently and as calmly as she could which, wasn't that difficult as she had overcome the intense pain a long time ago.

"What about your brother, Dan? Surely, he wasn't as independent as you to overcome the loss of someone close to him, didn't you think about him." he asked, after letting a moment's silence settle between them.

Amy glanced at the audience, assured that two of the men she loved were watching her and her confidence surged because she knew, she knew that they would back her up and give her the justice she needed to stop the media from interpreting things she would have never thought.

"We trusted each other enough, and he understood what I had been going through. I can never ask for a more understanding brother than him. If he had not been there for me," she let her smile spread wider and look tenderly at the interviewer as if he were her brother and she were delivering her heart's messages to him, "I would have never pulled out of the misery. Thank you, Dan. "

The interviewer finally let a smile enter his wrinkled face, looking at the Genuity of her situation and intentions. "Thank you, Amy Cahill for being here, in Truth Revealers and share your reasons and feelings regarding the arrest of Jake Rosenbloom. I hope you have a good day and I hereby conclude the interview. Goodbye!"

Amy relaxed from her rigid straight posture and let a sigh of relief as Mr. John smiled at her and then left the set, allowing Ian and Dan come over her. She clung to Ian, making Dan glare at him and pout for her attention was focused only on Ian and they were about to come closer.

"You can do that later!" Dan yelled directly into their ears as they stood laughing at his discomfort.

"I must say, Dan. Why don't you approach her already? Anyone with eyes can see what you feel about her," Amy teased him, making Ian raise an eyebrow.

A light pink color covered his cheeks and he glared at Amy.

"Who is the lucky girl, Daniel?" Natalie appeared next to Dan, making him jump and the color to spread even wider on his face; reaching the back of his ear.

"N—nothing that concerns you!" he scurried far away from her, making Ian's jaw drop and almost lung for him had Amy not stretched her arm to stop him.

"Leave him be, Ian." she said whilst cackling at the entire awkward situation.

If there was one thing she was happy about, it would be seeing everyone around her safe and healthy.

xxx

"Would you like some good news, girls?" Amy said, entering the training center wherein the girls sat lying in wait for their mentor.

They all perked up, eager to hear what she had to say. It had been weeks since she started and Amy could see the improvements in 'The Entailed' group that she had begun to adore.

"The…President…." she paused deliberately, glancing at every girl.

"He approved of you as a group and assigned a case in your hands." she said, grinning as each one of them displayed different type of shock ranging from falling off the chair to their jaws dropping on the floor.

"That's—That's—"

"Great, I know." Amy agreed, meeting her eyes and a silent agreement passed between them.

"Is Amy Cahill here?" an old watchman appeared near the door and peered inside.

Amy frowned, approaching the man.

"Did you need anything from me?" she asked kindly.

He looked at her then gestured her to follow him.

"There is a woman near the gate who wants to meet you." he replied, leading her to an isolated room that was just behind the main door.

And there stood, Julie Mayers.

Amy blinked her eyes, totally confused whilst staring at Julie.

Julie held her hands tightly together as she tried to muster up the courage to say something. Amy just stared at her with a look that was both calm and somewhat weary. Her reaction didn't make much sense to Julie since she expected her to glare at her and demand her exit immediately. After the stunt she tried to pull, Julie wouldn't have blamed her if she kicked her out onto the street. So, it surprised the detective greatly when Amy asked in a polite voice, "Would you like something to drink, Miss Julie?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she answered quickly, flailing her hands back and forth as if she had no idea of what to do with them. "I'm…I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, as okay as I can be."

Amy said nothing. She just stood there, waiting patiently for whatever Julie needed to say.

Knowing that she couldn't prolong the awkward tension for any longer, she looked down at her feet and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Miss Julie—"

"Please let me finish," she cut in with a raised hand. "I had no right to do what I did. It was childish of me and honestly, I'm surprised I actually did it. It was never my intention to hurt you, but I…I…"

"You love him."

She looked up at her with surprise.

Amy showed her a gentle smile and murmured, "You love him and so you did what you felt you had to do."

"How are you not mad?"

"How can I be mad at you for loving him when I'm guilty as well?"

"But I tried to mess everything up between you two! You should hate me for that."

"Because you fought for the man you love? Because you wanted to save the relationship you had? Miss Julie, if anything, I admire you for what you did."

Julie couldn't help but think she must have hit her head—HARD. Her easy acceptance and understanding nature were so unnatural that Julie had to consider this was some sort of cruel trick or joke. But when she searched for treachery in her golden eyes, Julie could only find sincerity.

Seeing the traces of disbelief in her expression, Amy shook her head and said, "I'm not saying I like what you did, but you had the courage to fight for what you want." She let out a sad laugh and ran a hand through her hair. "If I had the same courage, then I would have never missed out on so much precious time."

She then raised her eyes to Julie's and added, "I know you didn't do it for me, but I want to thank you for being by his side. I know how important he is to you and I know you're an important part of his life as well."

"He said that?" she whispered, her heart beating sporadically in her chest.

"Do you think you're not?"

"Well I—" Julie breathed in deeply and shook her head. "I thought after all that, he wouldn't…" She shrugged. "I wouldn't matter, I suppose."

Feeling sympathy course through her veins at the defeated look upon her face, Amy reached for Julie's hand and held it between her own. She flashed a comforting smile at her astonished gaze and said, "Miss Julie, the only difference between you and me is luck. I'm lucky that that he returns my feelings. That doesn't make me any better than you and it certainly doesn't make you any worse."

"But you are better," Julie sniffed as she squeezed her hand. "He chose you."

"No, I'm not better. Trust me, I'm not better at all."

"He loves you for a reason."

"A reason that's beyond me," Amy admitted with a weak smile, "and for other reasons I'm not too sure about. But Miss Julie, regardless of what happened, you are truly an amazing person for sticking by him for so long, for helping him, and for caring about him without any expectation from him in return. That right there is incredibly selfless."

Julie's eyes filled with tears. "You think I love him?" she whispered.

"I know you love him."

It was bizarre how her words gave her such comfort. Julie had always known she loved him. She was sure of it the moment he smiled at her, the first time they ate out together, and the many days afterwards when she felt like she was walking on air. But to hear someone else recognize her feelings reassured herself that she had done nothing wrong. Julie did try. Julie gave it everything she had and there was nothing else she could do.

In fact, as she felt Amy squeeze her hand in a warm and tender grasp, Julie finally understood that she had no chance of winning against a woman like her. Amy had complimented her on her selflessness, but the young detective failed to see the altruism in her own nature as well. Her ability to forgive without malice and her genuine modesty made it all too clear why he was so in love her. Although it was a hard pill to swallow, Julie would rather lose to someone like Amy than anyone else. At least it was obvious that there was nothing she could do. With Amy as her opponent, this was a battle she was meant to lose.

But the tears stinging at the corner of her eyes were hard to ignore. Even though her head understood and accepted the loss, her heart was not as compliant. So, when Amy stepped forward and gave her a hug, Julie accepted her comforting shoulder and cried. She could never say exactly why her tears fell, but for every drop she shed, the weight she had shouldered began to lift. Losing the man, she loved was hard, but taking the loss in the arms of a friend made it that much easier.

xxx

Ian stood by the window with his hands in his pockets, staring down at the bustling streets. Cars inched their way through downtown traffic and people were smiling as they walked out of their workplace, grateful for the fact that it was already Friday night. The watch around his wrist struck eight and Ian wanted nothing more than to go home and spend time with the one person he had missed all day, but there was something he wanted to do first. Honestly, he had no idea what he was thinking. Ian was never one to meddle, especially in circumstances like this. A grim smile curved at the corner of his lips as he realized his father was starting to rub off on him.

Ian took confident strides to the police station, nodding at the inspector so that he would be led to the person he would want to speak to. He had nothing to lose, but there was one thing he'd fix than leave it hanging.

"There is a visitor for you." Jake raised his head at the voice of the gruff inspector and found Ian standing outside the jail door. Jake smirked.

"Let me guess, you're here to chew me out."

"Is that your way of admitting you lied?"

Jake scoffed. "I wouldn't call that lying. I told you the version I believed to be the truth. Obviously, she told you otherwise."

"On the contrary, she agreed. You did affect her choice."

His eyes widened in surprise. "She said that?"

"I don't understand," Ian began with a raised eyebrow at the musician's stunned expression. "I thought you told me the truth?"

"I didn't think she would admit it."

"Has Amy ever really hidden her feelings from you, Jake?"

Jake stopped, noticing how tenderly he spoke her name.

Smiling darkly at his silence, Ian murmured, "I know she loved you,"

Jake couldn't respond. He never thought in a million years that he would hear those words from his mouth. But the strangest thing of all was that Ian didn't look angry. His expression was as calm and collected as ever. Unlike that night after the party, Jake didn't feel a flicker of victory at seeing Ian succumb to fury. In fact, the detective only raised his head and continued to stare into Jake's black eyes with a serenity that bothered him more than he would have liked.

"She told you she loved me…and you forgave her?" he asked with incredulity.

"I knew she loved you from the start. And the only thing I would ever hold against her was her belief that I would abandon her. Her feelings for you, however, do not deter my own. However, I wouldn't try anything funny knowing that Amy would disapprove. Because I came here to make peace."

"It doesn't bother you that she has feelings for me? Are you so willing to share?" Jake ignored the last part.

Ian's eyes glinted, causing Jake to shrink back in alarm. "Don't be mistaken," he replied in a low voice. "I have no intention of allowing anyone else come between us. The way I see it, you had your chance to love her and you foolishly threw that opportunity away by breaching her trust. And you know just as well as I do that Amy has fully moved on. "

His hands instinctively clenched into a tight fist. Jake couldn't deny his words because it was a fact he had known ever since he talked to her that day. Before she left, Jake had always been able to get under her skin and elicit whatever kind of response he wanted from her. Heck, he even got her to leave the country because of his interference. But that day, it was as if she didn't see him at all. The coldness in her eyes and the wall she built between them made it all too clear that she wanted nothing to do with him.

It was this realization that forced Jake to take action. He actively looked for Ian, wanting to wreak havoc with the hope that their pain will help him feel better. Of course, there was some part of him that knew his plan was a failure from the start. He was always aware of the feelings they had for each other and what was worse was that he knew that no matter how much time or distance, they would always find their way back.

Of course, she would come back for him. Of course, Ian would forgive her. Of course, they were happy. This didn't make the situation any easier for Jake to accept.

So, allowing his frustration to roll free, he got to his feet and snarled, "Did you come here to rub it in my face? Are you really that pleased with yourself?"

"Actually, the reason I came here today was to tell you that it's not too late."

"For what?"

His eyes softened. "To fix the misunderstanding between you and Amy."

Jake couldn't have been more shocked. Reaching behind him with a shaky hand, he sat down upon the stool again and stared up at the detective who looked every bit as serious as he did before. This wasn't a joke.

"Why should things be okay between me and her? Isn't that the last thing you want?"

Ian shook his head. "The last thing I want is for her to be unhappy. Regardless of whether or not I like it, it is obvious that you were an important part of her life. You betrayed her trust and hurt her in ways I can't bring myself to explain. But if you love her like you claim you do, then don't you think you should try to right the wrong you committed?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Jake whispered. "What's in it for you? So, you can prove you're the better man?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "I don't need to prove that. And this isn't about me. This is about her."

"Don't tell me she misses me."

Ian looked straight into his eyes as if he could pull the true answer right from out of him. Jake practically had to force himself not to look away. He would never admit out loud that the detective's words cut deep, that he had voiced the sentiments Jake had always felt inside but was too damn proud to do something about. He wasn't going to show that his words took effect. Like always, he was going to shield himself with bravado and not let anyone else know that he had always contemplated what would have happened if she hadn't been there that day, if he hadn't said those incriminating words…

But just when he was walking away, he stopped and looked over his shoulder and asked in a strangely soft voice, "Do you really want to leave things like this?"

Jake didn't reply.

"You told her you loved her for a reason, Rosenbloom. And I want to believe it's because you wanted to set things right. Well, I'm here to tell you that you still can, but if you choose to do nothing, if you sit by and let her go—" Ian met his frozen gaze with steady one of his own—"then I guess we finally understand how strong your feelings for her really are."

Suddenly, Jake's eyes opened, all those times he felt the dull ache in his heart whenever he'd seen her cry, the hurt in her eyes whenever he'd do something that didn't only just break her heart, but also leave her completely floored. Regret, that's what he with the ancient pain crawling up inside him, he felt numb and crumbling.

And like a hurricane that changed everything in its course, the young detective walked out, leaving a broken man in his wake.

xxx

" _Did you honestly think that I would say sorry to your sister?" Jake sneered at Dan, making his eyes flare up. Dan had thought a lot about it, and he glanced back at the door; where his partner was probably backing up for him. While he tried to get this stuck up brat to confess, he also prayed he wouldn't betray the bitter emotions that swirled in his heart for ever admiring the singer in his early days._

 _He knew behind the entire bravado that he used to show his strength, there was a man who once loved Amy with all his heart. But now, what Dan needed was justice for everything that went wrong._

" _I wouldn't think so. I hate you for everything. Did you think I would let you live after killing my parents, the Cahill family?" Dan growled, forcing the old wound to feel the pain._

 _Jake narrowed his eyes, "They DESERVED to die even though every law in this country was against the justice of a brother who had no one else except his own brother. I shouldn't have just strangeled them, but also burned you with the house. But Amy. She had to ruin my plan. and thus, I decided she would do a good lot decoration with the fire seeping into her skin."_

 _Just then, the door burst open and a few officers came in, snatching a handcuff and snapping it shut over his wrists._

" _Jake Rosenbloom, you are under arrest for murder."_

 _Natalie came as soon as the officers led Jake outside, a number of reporters going behind them to catch a few things that would explain the accusation._

 _Natalie high fived Dan, although Dan couldn't shake off the feeling that he had just let go of his past fully._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for reviewing,**_

 _ **iheartNYcity:**_ _I corrected the error, thank you for pointing it out! Isn't Natalie and Dan's relationship funny? Well, I did get goose bumps while writing that faithful chapter! I am already working on a one-shot, although it will take a little time, probably a few hours or a few days depending on my other stories. It really makes me happy that you are following me. I can understand your situation, having to take care myself. :D_

 _ **Farjana**_ _: I'm glad it was,_ _Every good shall come to an end, so does the bad._

 _ **MademoiselleEtincelle:**_ _Me too! Even I crave for the same_ _. Um….*Blushing* can you guess? Yes they did. *hides below her table* And yeah, I corrected it as soon as I read the review. Thanks again! Ah, I'm sorry to disappoint you, really. But the story sure is coming to an end. I am glad you like the later chapters, actually my friend is helping me with a few paragraphs although she doesn't really check the archive and all. I can try, I mean writing another multi with Highschool AU but I haven't gone to American highschool and thus don't know the environment there. Plus, I have changed schools a couple times so I don't know if I can actually write a satisfying one that actually makes sense and is interesting to read. XD. You too, good luck. Love ya too._

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading my story, it means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Goodbye! Until next time.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Farjana:**_ _See? I did say everyone will get to conclude Julie's character. Since I don't like leaving Jake as evil, and although I ship Amian, I understand that there are people who ship otherwise and I didn't have the heart to leave him like that. and you are right, every end is a new beginning,_

 _ **So here is the last chapter, and I know it's strange to have the review side up. I think you would understand why after you read the author's note below.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 13**

She breathed in deeply and snuggled deeper into the warmth that was wrapped around her like a blanket. The remnants of a peaceful sleep slowly began to fade until she was lying awake with her eyes closed. The sounds of his steady breathing, the smell of his skin, and the heat of his chest against her cheek danced along her senses. With a pounding heart, she finally opened her eyes to see his sleeping face angled above hers.

Smiling, Amy raised her hand and with a touch of a feather traced the curve of his eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose, and over the softness of his lips that had her blushing as she remembered the many kisses they shared before sleep finally took them. They were both naked under the covers with their legs intertwined and his strong arms wrapped around her waist like he never wanted to let her go. His natural heat warmed her body from her head all the way down to her toes.

She placed her hand against his chiselled cheek and stared at him for a while, loving the butterflies that were flying around in her stomach. Even though they spent the last two weeks making up for lost time, it still didn't seem like enough. Days were excruciatingly long as Amy watched the clock tick by, wanting time to fly by faster so she could run home and see him. And nights were far too short with the sun rising over the horizon to whisk them away from each other's arms. Her need for him seemed to burn stronger every day. The more she saw him, the more she wanted him.

Ian must have felt the same way because not too soon after, he asked her to move in with him. Living in the house that he confessed he had designed for her was like a dream come true. It was everything she ever wanted. Sleeping in his arms, cooking dinner just to see his eyes glow with delight and cuddling on the couch after a long day's work were happy moments that made her feel like she was living in her own little fairy tale. Her eyes softened as a quiet sigh escaped his lips. This was a fairy tale.

And after gazing longingly at his face for longer than she should have, Amy decided it was time to get out of bed and start breakfast, but she didn't have the heart to wake him up just yet. He deserved at least another hour of sleep and she wanted to have everything ready for him as soon as he awoke. Gently untangling her legs, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his nose. But just as she was about to swing her legs over the side, an arm snaked around her waist and swiftly pulled her back.

Squealing, she looked up into his playful and highly alert eyes with a bright smile. Her heart fluttered within her chest as he leaned forward and murmured in his husky voice, "Sneaking off, are we?"

"Only for a little bit," she teased.

"I should punish you for that," he growled, nipping at her ear.

A delicious shiver travelled down her spine as she curled her fingers around his neck. "That would work if I was scared," she replied in a breathless voice.

"You're not scared?" he asked, his amber eyes gleaming.

She shook her head bravely.

Then with a smirk that spiked up her heartbeat, Ian pressed his forehead against hers and murmured, "You asked for it." His fingers trailed down her arm, eliciting goose bumps all across her skin before he mercilessly tickled her ribs.

"Ian! Ian!" Amy laughed, tears pricking at the corner of her eye as she thrashed within his arms. "No more! No more!"

"I can't hear you," he said over her laughter. "What was that?"

"You win! YOU WIN!"

Moving his hands behind the small of her back, he pulled her tight against his chest until they looked eye to eye, jade green to amber. "Are you scared now?" he asked.

Amy shook her head with a smile. "Not at all," she answered before she claimed his lips for a kiss.

He let her take control for the first five seconds as he revelled in how sweet she tasted and how soft she felt in his arms. Her hands that were splayed against his chest made their slow path over his muscled shoulders and down his back until he couldn't hold back anymore. With a low rumble building within his throat, Ian slanted his mouth over hers and pressed her body deeper into the mattress. Her moan was like oil to the fire that was already blazing inside of him.

Sparks of desire ignited all of her nerves until she was moving restlessly underneath him. Amy felt like she couldn't breathe, but she didn't have the will to let him go either. The way he cradled her body with such tenderness, the desperation of his kiss, and the passion that flowed between them were sending her emotions into overdrive. Trying to find some anchor yet loving the way she felt like she was floating on air, Amy sighed and wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

Breathing heavily, Ian leaned back just an inch and stared into her lustful gaze that he knew mirrored his own.

She smiled up at him and pulled at his bottom lip with a finger. "I love you."

"I love you," he repeated tenderly as he placed a kiss upon her palm. Ian then lay back down onto the pillow and pulled her along with him until she comfortably nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder, her arm thrown over his torso. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked with his lips in her hair.

"Well," Amy began thoughtfully, "we have most of the morning to ourselves until Dan bursts in and demands me to come back again." She rolled her eyes as Ian laughed, knowing that Dan really missed his sister.

Ian nodded. "And at night?"

He could already feel the blush form upon her cheeks as she moved her face closer to his chest and murmured, "Just us."

Trying his very hardest not to smile at her sweet innocence, he held on to her tighter and said, "Then I suppose I should come up with things for us to do."

"Like what?" she asked in a voice so soft he more of felt it than heard it.

Ian's eyes darkened as he flipped over until she was caged within his arms. The look upon her face would have been laughable if not for the way her sensuous lips were telling him to take them for his own. "Oh, I can think of a number of things," he whispered.

Her cheeks flushed bright red and her eyes were glowing with excitement, desire, and just a touch of shyness that was already chipping away at his restraint. If Amy had any idea what she did to him, it would be the end of his self-control for sure. Of course, she might have some clue as he watched her bite on her bottom lip in the most provocative way he had ever seen.

Ian groaned and pushed up onto his hands. "You're making this really hard, Amy."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled down at the puzzled look on her face. Nope, she had no idea.

"We should probably get out of this bed before I keep you here for good," he confessed with a shake of his head to clear the cloud that was threatening to take over his good judgment.

She ran a hand through his silky bed hair and smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Don't tempt me," he rumbled as he nibbled her lower lip, enjoying the flash of pleasure in her eyes. "Because I will do it."

She laughed and propped herself onto her elbows. "I know." And after giving him one last kiss that only left him wanting more, she climbed out from under him and picked up his dress shirt that was lying upon the floor.

Ian kept his eyes on her hands as she turned around and buttoned up the blue garment. Only Amy could make the act of _dressing_ seductive. Every morning, she would always wear one of his dress shirts and he enjoyed seeing her in them more than he should. Maybe it was because it was an obvious sign that she was his or how sexy and innocent she looked all at the same.

His heartbeat pounded like a drum in his chest. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her slender legs. It was amazing how she could reduce him into nothing but a puddle of raw, animalistic need. He would spend hours worshipping her body and by the time he was done, Ian wanted nothing more than to start all over. Amy brought out feelings he didn't know he had. He was never one to be driven by such need, but in her presence, it was as if all rational thought flew out of his head.

"Ian?"

He raised his eyes to hers.

"Aren't you coming?"

Smiling warily at her poor choice of words, Ian grabbed his pair of pants that were hooked over the foot of the bed and pulled them on. He walked up to her until he was standing so close that she practically had to arch her neck back in order to look at him. Lovingly, he cradled her face within his large hands and kissed her forehead.

"You drive me insane."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

He grinned. "Very," he replied as he hugged her tight to his chest once before gently releasing her.

Smiling, she watched him walk into the bathroom with that sexy gait of his before she turned towards the vanity mirror and pulled a comb through her hair. Her face was still flushed and her skin had a slight sheen to it, but the joy in her face was obvious. Amy just couldn't stop smiling. With all the knots untangled and her hair now a cascade of silky tresses, Amy was just about to step outside of the bedroom when her phone upon the bedside drawer vibrated once. Curious as to whom it would be, she walked over and flipped the thin device open to read:

 _I'm sorry. For everything._

Her heart fell still. Time slowed to a stop. The room suddenly shrunk ten times too small.

A part of her was in disbelief. A part of her wanted to ignore it and an even larger part of her wanted to throw the phone against the wall.

She sat down onto the edge of the bed and felt the pain rise until it formed a thick knot in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she closed the phone within her grasp and dropped her head into her hands. Her thoughts skyrocketed back to that day, that same horrid day that changed her life completely. Amy thought back to how much she hated him, how much she wanted him to crawl back to her on his hands and knees, how much she foolishly wanted to him to love her.

Without him, she would have never felt so angry. Without him, she would have never felt so broken. Without him, she would have never—

"Amy?"

She raised her head and saw Ian standing at the door, eyes widen with concern.

On approach, he knelt down onto one knee in front of her and looked up into her watery eyes, rubbing a thumb across her cheek. "Is everything alright?"

It was amazing how he could calm her down in an instant. Just the touch of his hand brought her back from the verge of spiralling down a path she didn't want to follow anymore. He truly was her anchor. And as Amy stared into his worry-ridden eyes, the haze of raw, uncontrollable emotion weakened until she could finally understand the message for what it was.

These words were far too late. His apology didn't change a thing, but she realized that holding onto this grudge was useless. Hating him wasn't worth it.

Amy had always known that they would never be the same again. They would never be friends again and she will never feel for him the way she used to ever again, but it was time to forgive, even if she will never forget. It was time to let go, no matter how much her heart didn't want to. So, with blurry eyes, she reached for Ian and allowed the tears to flow.

She cried over a lost love she harboured for so many years. She cried over the pain she had kept inside for far too long and finally she cried over him…one last time.

xxx

 _One Year later…._

"Sir?" Vikram turned at the voice, his scowl hidden behind a perfect mask until his jaw dropped completely on the floor.

"Is that you, Daniel Cahill?" he asked recovering faster.

Dan scowled, marring his perfectly handsome face that made many women sigh behind him. His jaw seemed more defined, in the dark suit he adorned on himself for the occasion. If anything, he would try to beg his sister one last time to allow him to wear his t's and jeans. But she had to pull the "I'm your only sister, wouldn't you do at least this much for me?" card and make him feel like he was the culprit.

He looked at Sir Vikram and smiled, "You aren't in black suit." he said.

Vikram hid a scowl, smiling forcefully. "Well, Natalie thought it'd be amusing to see me in a white suit with a pink shirt inside."

Dan laughed, imagining Natalie demanding him to wear the disgusting colour inside.

"Young man, you have no right to laugh like that when you yourself look laughable with a scowl." Vikram warned, although he didn't exactly mean the obvious lie.

"But, I wouldn't worry too much. Because I am not dressed in _pink_." he laughed again.

"So, how is Ian?" Dan asked, the mirth still in his eyes.

Vikram sighed, "That man is wound tighter than a spring. He says you aren't answering any of his calls."

Dan looked at his phone, rolling his eyes. "Had Natalie not given me the responsibility, I'd say he would have claimed that Natalie would have done a better job and calmed her dear brother down."

Vikram looked around, "I think you did an excellent job, Daniel. Everything looks immaculate."

"Except Natalie did give me a few tips." he admitted.

On the mention of her name, a familiar white limo pulled up in front of them. Once the vehicle stopped, the door opened from the inside. A slender leg in a white high-heeled sandal touched the floor first before Natalie surfaced in a long Greek-influenced dress.

Dan's jaw almost hit the floor, and he wouldn't have known what hit him with her gaze steadily held against him.

There was a glint in her eye, and she smirked. "Nice suit, Cahill."

He blushed slightly, making Vikram raise an eyebrow. "Thank you. You look gorgeous yourself," he quickly said.

Her amber eyes twinkled.

"Where's Amy?" Luna interrupted.

"Here." a soft voice came from inside the limo and all their heads turned.

They heard gasps as they watched her step out of the limo. Her gown was made of a beautiful white lace that hugged her in all the right places. The long sleeves and elegant train accentuated her slender figure, but it was the plunging neckline in the back that had the them gawking. So wonderfully classy yet elegantly seductive, Amy was the epitome of a vixen as she stood in front of them with a tentative smile at her pink lips.

"You look lovely, my dear." Vikram said tenderly.

"You're breath-taking." Luna said excitedly, barely able to contain her giddiness, "I bet anything Ian is going to drop dead in his feet."

"Is he inside?"

Dan nodded, finally recovering from the bright shine.

"He's been asking for you all day."

Natalie stepped beside Amy and smiled, "You ready?"

Amy looked at all of them, a silent question passing on. And they nodded, as a signal.

Dan grinned, looking at Natalie. That should hide his embarrassment well.

He stood beside Amy—on the other side, and quickly dialled the number that has been calling him non-stop the entire day.

"It's time to take your place at the altar, Ian…because here comes your bride."

 **The End.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **That's it, the long journey in this archive has finally come to an end and I feel really sad that I won't be posting anything for this story anymore, *sniff* I don't usually cry, but really this is sad.**_

 _ **Anyway, I feel really sad to say that I won't make any commitments in writing another Amian multi-chapters because I started my A level studies. Yes, I am getting home-school, actually self-studying. I want to join a university where my dad stays, and it requires a levels so I want to join as soon as possible. Please do pray I get admission.**_

 _ **So yeah, all the more reason why I will be very busy from now on even in my holidays. Maybe, I would post a one shot or short stories in between, although I can't really promise.**_

 _ **It has been a very thrilling journey, I met different people, made new friends and found a new home where I can find people who wouldn't judge me valiantly. I thank every one of the readers that has been waiting for my updates, reading my story from my start because it really helped me keep motivated and have faith in this story. And also, to those authors who took their time to point out my mistakes because I understand, I understand that you all have much better things to do than point even a small mistake that is there in my story, to sit and analyse it from every angle. I have so much to express, but I don't know if you all have that much time reading this note, XD**_

 _ **And I give my special thanks to my friend, (who is reading all this while I write**_ __ _ **) who lent her hand to improve my story since she is more social and more experienced in all these areas than me (yeah, don't be surprised, I don't have a single record of even the r of romance XD)**_

 _ **And lastly, I hope everyone is well, healthy and able to overcome their problems with a smile**_ __

 _ **I hope I get to write a small story for you guys, if not now, someday when I get sudden inspiration to write anything new!**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_

 _ **P.S. I haven't forgotten what I promised you guys last chapter, I am writing a one shot.**_


End file.
